Cardinal
by DCUnitedFanfics
Summary: Felicity Smoak is murdered by Prometheus and Oliver blames himself for her death. But what happens when a portal in Central City opens up and another Felicity from Earth-52 comes out, with the desire to kill Oliver Queen? Rated T to M, depending on how dark it gets. A/U
1. Chapter 1: Death in the Family

**As said before, I got the idea of Felicity Smoak dying in the Arrow show. What's the twist in this one? What if we get a Felicity Smoak from Earth-52 where she's darker and a more psychotic than the original one from Earth-1 and she's trying to kill Earth-1 Oliver Queen. Felicity from Earth-52 absolutely despises Oliver Queen to the very core, which is the opposite to the original one and will do anything just to make his life a living hell as well as the people allied with him.**

 **Earth-1 Felicity Smoak gets murdered by Prometheus just after the episode "Second Chances".**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the show or it's characters.**

 **I hope you enjoy it, people.**

* * *

"I know that we shouldn't be celebrating until after we catch Prometheus but, anyone up for champagne?" Felicity asks while holding a bottle in her hand and smiling sweetly her team, now with new members: Ragman, Wild Dog, Mr. Terrific and now their new Black Canary named Dinah Drake. Dinah seems nice so far. Felicity has already grown to like her. Still, it might take awhile for her to get used to the new Black Canary since it has always been Laurel in the Black Canary costume. The reason why she's offering champagne is to congratulate her team on a job well-done on defeating a mafia at the same time recruiting Dinah as the new member of Team Arrow.

Dinah Drake raises her hand. "I can go for champagne."

Felicity takes out a few cups and starts pouring champagne into it. Rory, Rene, Thea and John Diggle join in, eager for champagne as well. How long has it been since they drank champagne? A while? Far too long for their taste.

"Hey, Blondie," Rene brings up after taking a sip of champagne. "Don't you have anything stronger? Like wine."

Felicity shakes her head and lets out a sigh. "Nope. Oliver has the key to the wine cabinet. Besides, he knew one of you would try to steal wine from the cabinet so he keeps it locked."

"That's not true, Felicity," Rory says.

She raises an eyebrow at them both. "Really? Then can someone explain why I found the padlock to the wine cabinet nearly destroyed?"

Rory's and Rene's eyes widen when she says this and they look at each other before they immediately walk away with their drinks, making Dinah, Curtis and Diggle laugh. It's obvious that Rory and Rene were trying to steal wine from the wine cabinet.

"You know you two are going to buy him a new padlock, right?" Felicity reminds them.

"I'll make him one," Rory says.

Felicity can't help but laugh. Let alone Rory to make a padlock that would make easier to unlock. _Note to self, don't let Rory make a padlock for the wine cabinet_.

"Hey, where's Oliver?" she asks, aware that he's not in the lair.

"As always, my brother is busy," Thea says with the roll of her eyes. Diggle nudges her shoulder.

"He's on his way. He just got out of a meeting at the office," Diggle tells her. The whole shit with Prometheus is really stressing Oliver out. He's trying to find every resource that can help them find out who Prometheus is. They tried talking to Prometheus' mother and it didn't work. She wouldn't tell them anything. Now the SCPD are targeting the Green Arrow as the threat instead of Prometheus, the real threat to Star City.

But for now, they want to have a good moment today.

"Question, what's the champagne for? Are we celebrating something?" Dinah asks as she takes a sip of her champagne.

Felicity nods her head. "Yeah. You."

Dinah coughs up as she nearly chokes up on her drink. "Me? Why me?"

"Because we finally found a new Black Canary that will honour our friend's legacy," she says.

"I don't think I'm ready to fill her shoes yet, Felicity," Dinah says.

"Not shoes, just the mask," she says with a smile while giving her a small pastel green box. Dinah opens the small box. Inside it is a black leather eye-mask, a mask similar to Laurel's. "Listen, Laurel was my friend and I miss her. So could you do me a favour and -."

"Try not to disappoint her?" Dinah asks.

"Try not be like her," Felicity says. "Be yourself. It's better that way and less stressful."

Dinah smiles gratefully at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Felicity says. They clank the cups together and continue drinking champagne. It's a pity Oliver isn't here yet to celebrate with them. She knows he could use a glass of champagne about now. He'll arrive stressed, drained and tired like everyone else is, including her.

Looking at the people in the Arrowcave, despite the death of Billy Malone, seeing her team reminds her that she still has a family that love her. Oliver. John. Thea. Curtis. Sara. Barry. Caitlin. Cisco. Iris. Quentin. Donna. They're all her family. And she loves them very much. It makes her even wonder if she's doing the right thing by accepting Alena's Pandora drive she was given or the offer of joining Helix. She even believes that maybe it would be wrong for her to leave her family to simply justify the death of a man she dated for awhile. She cared about Billy. A lot. She almost told him that she loved him. But she wasn't ready for that yet. And it hurt when Prometheus killed him. But she still has family and needs to remind herself of that and not get consumed by darkness.

* * *

Felicity leaves the Arrowcave after the small celebration (too bad Oliver missed it) and heads over to her car which is right in front of the former campaign office. Oliver and Diggle have insisted that she parked closer to headquarters so they would keep an eye on any suspicious activity, like Prometheus per say. They're worried that Prometheus might come after her and kill her like he did with a lot of people, including Tobias Church. He even killed a housewife, a woman with two kids. That's something Felicity would label as _too far_.

She quickly digs into her purse for her car keys when she feels a poke on her shoulder and squeals as she turns around, ready to hit anyone in front of her. Luckily, it's just Oliver who was too quiet for her to notice his arrival.

"Holy cow, you scared the shit out of me, Oliver!" she sighs in relief, feeling her face become fuzzy as the energy drains out of her body. She literally had to hold onto the car's mirror to keep herself from falling off balance when her legs became wobbly.

"Sorry," he apologizes, raising his hands up in surrender, "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine. You missed the celebration downstairs." she says.

"There was a celebration? I didn't know this," he says in surprise. "What were we celebrating?"

Felicity slaps him on the shoulder. "Dinah, you dummy. The new Black Canary. We had to celebrate since we finally accomplished something. It's the only thing worth celebrating so far since almost everything went to shit. By the way, I finally found our wine thieves. Rene and Rory. They owe you a new padlock."

"Thanks for telling me," he says and apologizes for not arriving to join the celebration with them.

"I'm just heading home to get some rest. My fingers are cramping up from all the computer work I've been doing. I can even hear my fingers crack when I curl them into a fist."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Oliver asks. He noticed Felicity ahs been acting odd over the last couple of weeks.

Ever since Billy's death, Felicity hasn't been feeling the same. She's been more distant, especially after the Alena girl, the one with brown hair and glasses, gave her Pandora which gives Felicity access to every data in the world. Oliver doesn't know it yet, about her meeting with Alena or the offer to join Helix. Felicity doesn't want to tell him though, not yet. She needs more time before telling him. She plans on telling him eventually. She just needs time for the whole Prometheus thing to blow over.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Felicity says gravelly while nodding her head.

"You know, you can talk to me or Dig if something's bothering you," Oliver says, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know. I just don't want to talk about it right now. You already have enough on your shoulders. I don't want you to carry more weight with my problems," she says.

"Felicity, I'm worried about you. It's not a weight. I care about you. And so does Dig. And Quentin. And Thea," Oliver reminds her. "Whatever your problem is, it's my problem too because I'm worried that you're getting into something that could get you hurt or worse."

"Oliver, I...I'm not doing anything that risky," she says to him, "I want to find Prometheus as much as you do. I want to know his name. I want him to pay for everything he's done. But you have to trust me. If what I'm doing is going to help catch Prometheus, you should at least let me try do things my way. I can't stay in the Arrowcave behind computer monitors forever, Oliver. Because then I feel useless."

Oliver is taken aback by this. He never thought of Felicity actually feeling this way, thinking herself as useless behind computer monitors instead of hunting down Prometheus like the others are.

"With Havenrock and Billy, I just wish none of this happened," she tells him, "I could have directed that thing into the ocean instead of driving it into a town full of thousand people, and I could have chosen to break up with Billy instead of telling him that I work for the Green Arrow. But I didn't choose any of those things. I keep making choices that brings consequence after consequence. And I don't know how else to deal with that. Hacking and searching computer data isn't helping me as it use to."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all this, Felicity," Oliver says, "I didn't know you actually felt like this."

"...Maybe it's because I never got to tell you," she says, "Looks like neither of use were completely honest with each other. To tell you the truth, I considered quitting the team lots of times. But never did because I still care about you. You, Dig, Barry and Thea. All of you are my family. And I never give up on family. The last thing I want is Prometheus hurting my family and I'll do everything I can to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else."

Oliver simply embraces her and she hugs back. He knows everything with Billy and Havenrock is affecting her very badly. He really wishes he can help her. But if she wants to do this on her own, he would have to trust her and let her be. Even after breaking off the engagement, there's still part of Oliver that still loves Felicity, even she no longer has the same feelings.

"Thank you for being here for me, Ollie," she says.

Oliver is thinking the contrary though. Felicity has always been there for him even when he trying to keep her and Diggle away. She is always by his side, even when things went south.

* * *

Her phone rings by the time she returns to the loft. It's her mom Donna. Once she locks the front door, she answers the phone call.

"Hey mom," she tries to act as casually as possible, hoping that Donna doesn't notice that tiredness in her voice. "What's up?" She walks over to the kitchen to the refrigerator where she keeps a bag of leftovers from Big Belly Burgers she was planning on eating today.

" _Hi, Felicity, how's my baby girl?_ " Donna asks through the phone.

"I'm fine, mom," she says while putting the bag of hamburger in the microwave to heat it up.

" _Are you sure, honey...?_ "

Before Felicity can answer, she feels a sharp pain on her upper back, going right through her chest. She looks down to see blood blooming on her pink sweater. Her body goes completely numb with pain.

"...Then why do you look so sad?" Felicity recognizes a dark growling voice whispering in her ear. She looks over her shoulder and sees Prometheus standing behind her, pulling out the blade he used to stab her from behind. In his other hand, he is holding a phone. It came clear to Felicity that it wasn't her mother calling on the phone. Prometheus did this to distract her.

Felicity reacts quickly and tries to run away from the madman that stabbed her but the pain in her chest has spread to her entire body, causing her legs to grow weak and let her body fall to the floor. She starts gasping for air, trying to get as much oxygen in her lungs as possible but it's not working. She can't breathe.

She is now lying on the floor, curled up in a fetal position and her hand grasping at her chest as blood continues soaking her pink sweater. She continues gasping for air as tears flow down her eyes.

She watches Prometheus kneel next to her, tilting his head to the side as he watches her trying to breathe whatever breath she has left.

"I'm sorry for making you go through this, Miss Smoak," Prometheus says darkly, "It's nothing personal. You just allied yourself with the wrong man."

"You killed Billy. Why are you doing this?" she asks in a whisper.

"As said, it's nothing personal," he says, "I simply want to see the Green Arrow suffer."

"...Who are you?"

Prometheus brings his hand up and slowly takes off the mask from his face to show her who he really is. Adrian Chase. Felicity's eyes widen at this.

"It's you."

Adrian Chase watches her die slowly and once she's finally dead, he leaves the apartment through the bedroom window upstairs just as he entered. Unbeknown to him, her cellphone, which is now on the floor in the pool of Felicity's blood, starts ringing. It's Oliver.

* * *

 **Three days later...**

Oliver is sitting at the front row benches of the church, staring at the mahogany coffin containing Felicity's body, his eyes teary, red and bloodshot. He looks to his right to see Donna sobbing loudly in mourning while Quentin holds her in comfort.

Oliver stands up from his seat and slowly walks over to the open coffin. Felicity is lying in the coffin, dressed in a beautiful white dress with the tie neckline covering the wound on her chest and her blonde hair loose over her shoulder in soft waves. Her hands are clasping together over her stomach with a bouquet of white lilies placed over them. Her lips are painted in red to cover up the chapped and blue hue of them. Oliver has almost forgot how beautiful she looked in her sleep. Of course, this time, her sleep is eternal.

He lost her. He lost Felicity. The woman he once loved. The woman who has always been there for him since the beginning, ever since he first took the mantle. Prometheus killed her and he wasn't there to save her. He wasn't there to stop Prometheus. And now she's dead.

He still remembers.

 _When he tried to call Felicity on her phone, she wouldn't answer. He even texted her, but they were left unanswered._

 _After a few hours without Felicity returning his phone calls, he got worried and went to the loft to check if everything was okay. However, no one answered the door when he rang the bell. He called her phone number again. He could hear her phone ringing from inside the loft. Again no answer._

 _"Felicity?" he called out. When she wouldn't answer, Oliver immediately kicked the door down and barged into the apartment. "Felicity!" he screamed when he found her lying on the floor in a pool of blood. He ran to her side. She wasn't moving. Her eyes are still open but they weren't looking at him when he kneeled next to her. "No," he cried out as he turned her to lie down on her back. The pink sweater was now completely red with her blood. Oliver ripped the top of her sweater open and found a bloody gash on her chest. She lost a lot of blood._

 _Oliver placed his fingers against her neck to see if he could find some pulse. He found nothing, not even a heartbeat. He checked the pulse on her wrist. She had none._

 _"No," he sobbed as he held her to his chest. "No! Felicity. NO!"_

"Oliver?"

Oliver turns around. Barry Allen is standing behind him wearing a black suit.

"Barry."

He looks over at the coffin where Felicity is lying. Tears fill up Barry's eyes as he holds up a gasp in shock. "I came here to see if it's true. She's really dead?"

Oliver nods, confirming it. Barry starts tearing up and embraces Oliver tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too," Oliver says once he's released from the embrace, "I should have been there. I shouldn't have left her alone. I knew Prometheus would attack her and yet...I failed her. And now she's..." Oliver starts crying again.

"Oliver." Susan Williams, Oliver's new girlfriend, approaches both him and Barry Allen. She is wearing a black dress. Following behind her is Adrian Chase and his wife Doris. "I'm so sorry. I came here as soon as I heard."

"We both did," Adrian says, putting his arm around her. He takes Oliver's hand and shakes it. "I'm so sorry about Felicity."

 **(Son of a bitch. I know I shouldn't be interrupting the story but I'll say it anyways. Son of a bitch)**

"We all are," Doris says.

"I hear that her mom is here, is she okay?" Susan asks.

"She's heartbroken," Oliver tells her. Her, Barry and Susan look over to where Donna and Quentin are. "She just lost her daughter, the only thing she had left of a family.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes once more. "Listen, I know this is a bad time but I would appreciate that after the funeral you don't mind me having an interview with you and Donna Smoak about Felicity's murder. People have the right to know that the mayor's ex-fiancée was murdered by the Throwing Star Killer."

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with that, Susan," Oliver says.

"I know. I just think it would be best. If not me, there will be an entire paparazzi waiting outside the church, waiting to take pictures and ask question and I don't think Donna Smoak would want that," Susan insists.

Oliver sighs. He didn't want to admit it but Susan is right. If not her, other people from the news media will arrive instead. "20 minutes, please. Okay? Just 20 minutes. No more. No less."

Susan nods in agreement. "20 minutes." She then walks away to the other side of the church.

"Are John and Thea here?" Barry asks.

"Yeah," Oliver says, "They're over there."

Barry leaves his side to go see Thea and Diggle. Thea is sobbing at the back of the church with Diggle sitting next to her, putting a hand on her back.

Meanwhile, Adrian tells Oliver he wants to have a word with him in private before turning to his wife Doris. "Could you give us a moment?"

"Sure, honey," Doris says. She kisses him on the cheek before walking away.

Adrian looks over at the coffin where Felicity is. How pale she looks. He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "She was beautiful. I'm sorry about your ex-fiancée," he apologizes, "Listen, I think you should consider giving SCPD the order. Have the department hunt both Prometheus and the Green Arrow. Prometheus is responsible for Felicity's death. And where was the Green Arrow? He's the reason why Prometheus killed her. He's challenging the Green Arrow. Mr. Queen, as your district attorney, I am advising you have to make the right decision. These archers are dangerous. They need to be dealt with. And if you don't, more people are going to die, not just Felicity."

"I -."

"Felicity just died, Mr. Queen. If it were Doris, I would have done everything in my power to take down the Throwing Star Killer or Prometheus or whatever his name is, even if it means taking down the Green Arrow with him," Adrian says sternly, "Right now, you and Donna need to mourn over your loss. But soon, you're going to have to make that choice. If you don't do it for the city, do it for Felicity."

Oliver looks over at Felicity's body. He knows that Adrian is right. This needs to stop. Prometheus needs to be taken down. And if Prometheus needs to go down, so does the Green Arrow.

"...Okay. You're right, Adrian," Oliver sighs in defeat, "You're right. I'll call SCPD tomorrow to give them permission on hunting down both Prometheus and Green Arrow, and give them full support on whatever they need. But they will both be taken alive. I will not have anymore dead bodies in my city."

They bury Felicity at the cemetery after the funeral. Since she was Jewish, Donna throws dirt on top of the coffin. Oliver does the same thing. He's not Jewish but it feels right. Donna returns to the hotel and plans to stay in Starling City for awhile, despite Oliver's insistence for her to return to Las Vegas. She wants to stay and pack up Felicity's belongings from the loft so she can take them back home. Quentin would help her. He did the same thing when Laurel was killed. He packed up Laurel's things and stored them in the closet of his apartment, all except her Black Canary costume which is displayed in the Arrowcave.

Afterwards, Oliver gave the order. It's settled. He'll allow SCPD hunt down both Prometheus and the Green Arrow. He needs to warn Thea not go Speedy these days. The SCPD agreed they will arrest anyone running around carrying a bow and arrow. Oliver will still going out there as the Green Arrow but will have to take precautions while hunting down Prometheus. He can't find out the truth with SCPD breathing down his neck. He and his team will do everything to take the madman down, for her. Curtis is now in charge of Felicity's position as Overwatch for the time-being. Curtis agrees to it since he was also close to Felicity and took her job without a second thought, also determined to catch Prometheus and make him pay for what he did to her.

Barry returns to Starling City to tell Cisco, Caitlin, and Iris about Felicity's death and they are absolutely devastated with both Caitlin and Iris crying and Cisco left in shock. H.R., Julian and Wally didn't know Felicity that well though so they can't really say how they feel about her death except pity. They expressed their condolences over her despite not knowing her well. All they know is that she would be missed by everyone who knew her.

* * *

 **Central City**

 **Two weeks later...**

 **(Cue Prometheus theme - I know this music is meant for Prometheus only but let's face it, it's awesome)**

At the far side of Central City, in an alleyway, another breach opens up. More and more breaches open and close every day. Cisco counted 52 breaches appearing in Central City but theorizes there might be more breaches they have not discovered yet.

One of those 52 breaches opens up and a person falls out before it immediately closes up again.

A woman, curly blonde haired and dressed in deep red leather, sits up from the ground frowning as she looks around the alley in confusion. She slowly stands up and continues looking around in confusion. _What is this? Where am I? How did I get here?_

She then hears a group of men laughing. She looks over her shoulder to see two drunk college student coming her way. She sees emblems on their jackets. They're from Hudson University. _That's impossible_ , she thinks.

The two college boys start laughing and pointing her once she's spotted. They're probably laughing at the way she's dressed. Her attire does sort of look like a leather bondage suit with all the belts, buckles and zippers, she'll give them that. She considers herself lucky she's wearing an eye-mask instead of a full mask. That would definitely make her look like a bondage girl.

"Hey, are you another of those metahuman superheroes or villains, or are you just going to a costume party?" one of them with a mocking laugh.

"Do you mind telling me what city is this?" she asks, ignoring the question.

"You're in Central City," the other says, laughing as well. They're definitely drunk as shit.

She's a long way from where she was before. The woman is confused though. Central City?

"How do I get to Star City?" she asks.

"Star City is 600 miles from here," the first boy says, "You'll need to take Central City train station."

"...Thank you," she says as she starts walking down the alley. However, one of the college boys follows her and grabs her by the arm.

"Hey, wait a sec, come hang with us," he insists. The woman tugs her arm back to make him let go. She manages to pull her arm back

"No thank you," she says as she turns to leave the alley once more. The boy grabs her by the wrist again, tighter this time.

"Hey, bitch, I said -."

Before the boy can say anything else, the woman turns around and slashes the boy's throat with a small knife she kept hidden in the cuff of her sleeve. The boy gags up blood from his mouth before dropping dead to the ground. She looks at the boy's friend who's staring in shock. Looks like this kid's death shocked him out of his drunk state. He quickly makes a run for it the other way but doesn't make it three feet when the woman throws the blade she used to slash the other boy's throat like a boomerang and it jams itself into his skull, making him drop dead instantly. He died a lot faster than his friend.

The woman slowly walks over to the second boy she killed, the one with the blade stuck on the back of his skull, and bends down to pull it out the sharp knife from him with a firm tug. She uses her gloved hand to swipe off the blood from the blade before putting it away in one of the compartments of her belt.

"How many times do you have to learn this lesson, boys? _No_ , means _no_ ," she says with a smirk before finally leaving the alley and entering Central City.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **So what do you guys think? Was it good? Was it bad? Does it need fixing? Be honest. Let me know. Lol.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this.**


	2. Chapter 2: Moving Forward

**Chapter 2 is up.**

 **For those who don't know what the hell Cardinal even means, it's the name of a red bird known as the Northern Cardinal. If any of you saw Tim Burton's _Sleepy Hollow_ , you probably already know what it looks like. For those who don't, look it up on Google. Why am I telling you this? It's just in case you might be confused with why I named the story Cardinal, plus that's Earth-52 Felicity's codename. **

**This new Felicity is dangerous but at the same time an enigma. No one will know why she hates Oliver so much (maybe through the middle of the story) and wants to kill him, which is the opposite to the original one who loved him very much despite breaking off the engagement. This one might even pose as a threat to Prometheus, depending on how the story goes.**

 **The third thing I need to say is that Earth-52 was originally going to be Earth-3 where heroes and villains have their roles swapped like in _Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths_ but instead stuck with Earth-52 and combined it with Earth-3. So, is there a chance you might meet an evil Green Arrow? Possibly. **

**Fourth and last thing to say here is that the song I picked for the end of the chapter is Ruelle's _Game of Survival_. If you haven't heard of it, feel free to look it up on YouTube. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"How did this happen?" Joe West asks while looking down at the two dead college boys that were found by a vagabond the next morning. CCPD got notified and immediately arrived to check on the crime. Two college boys, one slashed in the neck and the other stabbed on the back of the head just a few feet away.

"We're not sure," David Singh says. He's the captain of the Central City Police Department. "They were found dead here. No one saw anything or heard anything."

"I smell alcohol," Joe points out, "They were drunk."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," David says.

Barry arrives at the crime scene running. Once he finally arrives, he stops and pants for air. "I hope I'm not too late this time."

"By some miracle of God, you're right on time, Allen," David says, knowing Barry to be always late for work.

Barry immediately starts unpacking his forensic kit, slipping on his latex gloves and taking out a few cotton swabs, a ruler and a few small plastic bags. He takes a look at the first body, the one with the slashed throat. He uses the ruler to measure the length and depth of the cut before reporting to Joe and David that the cut on this body's throat is three inches deep and six inches in length. "And judging by how straight the line is, I say the attack was quick. That's why there wasn't much screaming."

"Yeah, but the second guy over there had time to scream or run away when his buddy got killed," Joe says while pointing at the second victim, "The killer wouldn't have enough time to chase him down.

"There are two theories, either it's a metahuman with speed like The Flash or simply threw the knife to his head," Barry says, "I think I'll go with my second theory, the killer threw the knife, the same one that killed Victim number one. And it was a perfectly good aim."

"How do you know that?" David asks.

"It was a direct trajectory," Barry explains, "Our killer probably wanted him to die quickly as well as our first victim."

"We checked their wallets," Joe says, "Their names are Barney Benson and Adam Wright. They were both college students studying at Hudson University. Apparently they were star athletes. All their money is in their wallets. Credit cards. Driver's licenses. Expensive Chuck Taylor shoes from Nike. The killer didn't even rob them. He simply killed them and went on his way? That's odd."

"Her," Barry says.

"Excuse me?"

"The killer was a her," Barry explains while taking a picture of a boot print printed on the ground. _Thank God for rain_ , he thinks as continues taking pictures and measures the boot-size with the ruler. "Foot size is 7. The heel of the boot is much smaller than the male's and less heavy. The boot is made for female feet. Unless the killer is transgender or gay and likes to wear women's shoes, the killer was a woman. No offense, Captain, not saying that you and your fiancé wear women's shoes. I know you're not like that."

"None taken," David says.

"So the killer is a female?" Joe asks and Barry nods in confirmation.

While Joe and David talk in private, Barry proceeds to check on the first victim Barney Benson. On the victim's jacket, Barry finds something that might lead to the killer. A strand of blonde hair. The killer was a female blonde. What's even stranger are the footprints. They start in the exact middle of the alley and further out yet not further in where the two college kids were emerging from. It's like she just appeared in that very exact spot. Barry looks up the buildings at either side of the alley. If the killer had jumped from any of those buildings, she could have easily been killed splattered on the floor or could have broken both of her legs. There aren't any ladders either so the killer couldn't have climbed down either.

Barry remembers Cisco telling him about another breach to another multiverse opening up the last night. This must be the place, he guesses. There's no telling who just came out of there or from where and what she's doing right now.

* * *

 **Central City National Bank...**

A woman walks into the biggest bank of Central City, her red hair tied back in a bun with a black baseball cap covering her head and an oversize camouflage parka coat, and a beige satchel slung over her shoulder.

She approaches the banker's counter after waiting at least five minutes in the line.

"Ice cream?" a girl offers her as the child looks over her shoulder to smile warmly at her. The child looks no older than five with curly brown hair and blue eyes and wearing a pink floral dress. She's holding a half-eaten chocolate fudge bar in her small with small stains around her mouth.

The woman smiles down at the little girl, finding the small gesture of kindness amusing. "You keep it. It's yours."

"Let's go, Raven," the mother tugs the little girl away after being attended.

Now it's her turn.

"Next!" the banker calls out, an African American middle-aged woman with hair tied back in a ponytail and a blue blaze. The woman with red hair looks at the clock before approaching the counter. "Welcome to Central City National Bank, what can I help you with?"

"Hi, I need to extract some cash from my savings. I'm also depositing 50 bucks into my account,"the woman says politely, almost in a bumbling fashion.

The banker nods. "Very well. Just tell me the number of your account and I'll be happy to help."

"Well, you see, I have it written down since I always forget the number to my bank account so I have it written down. Give me a sec," she says as she digs through the pocket of her yoga pants and takes out a piece of folded paper. She hands it over to the banker. "There you go."

Once unfolding the paper, the banker frowns at the words (instead of numbers) written in them.

THIS IS A ROBBERY

HAND OVER THE MONEY AND NO ONE GETS HURT

The banker looks up at the woman in surprise. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Yes, and a very bad one, it seems. I'm being serious though," the woman says, her voice now sounding cold and serious. "5 minutes for me to leave with money in my pocket and yes, I have a gun with me. You call security and I won't kill you, I will kill the guards and judging by the looks of it, there isn't much security. No wonder you guys get robbed, a guards in each corner. They'll bolt at me and in ten seconds they'll be dead. And judging by the directions and angles I'm measuring right now, if I shoot the guard from the far right corner, there's a good chance the bullet will go clean through and accidentally hit the five-year-old girl eating ice cream. And you and I both know we don't want that to happen... The money or I start shooting in here like Scarface. And trust me, shooting would be an act of kindness compared to what I can do to you."

The banker gulps. "... Take all the money and leave."

The woman chuckles while shaking her head at the banker's reaction to her threats. "No, darling. Thirty thousand dollars will do just fine."

After robbing Central City National Bank thirty thousand dollars, she heads outside the bank where already five police cars are at wait, with CCPD officers aiming their guns at her.

"CCPD! You're under arrest! You are surrounded!" one of them shouts through a megaphone. "Put the bag down. Hat off and hands behind your back!"

"You really don't want to do that," the woman says as she puts the bag down.

"Hands behind your head!"

She lets out a loud piercing scream, sending the police flying back and causing the car windows to explode as well as the window from the bank, bursting like balloons.

Afterwards, she grabs the bag and makes a run for it, disappearing into an alleyway and already gone by the time the police try to catch up with her. She just disappeared.

* * *

 **Star City...**

Everything has been quiet in the Arrowcave since Felicity passed away two weeks ago. Oliver has become more distant and hasn't spoken to anyone since the day of her funeral. Curtis has taken over Felicity's position as Overwatch for the time-being but he isn't as good as her. She was the best hacker they've ever known. Getting a replacement would be difficult and even if they did, it wouldn't be the same. The Arrowcave will still feel empty.

Team Arrow has spent at least two weeks hunting down Prometheus while the Green Arrow is being hunted down by SCPD. Quentin Lance would give Oliver and the others a head's up before they get caught. Things have become more complicated than ever. Prometheus hasn't shown his face again. Hasn't made an appearance again. It's like he's flaunting Oliver's failure in his face without even being there.

But whether he's there or not, Oliver doesn't need to be reminded how much he failed. He knows. Out of all the people he failed, Felicity was the one that punched him the gut hard. He lost his mother Moira. He lost Laurel. And now he lost Felicity. Three women that he loved are gone. Prometheus did this, to hurt him, just like what Deathstroke and Damien Darhk did. Deathstroke killed Moira to hurt him. Darhk killed Laurel to hurt him. And now this. Oliver doesn't know how many losses he can take now. Thea. What if Prometheus decides to go after Thea? He would never forgive himself if he lost Thea too.

"You okay?" Dinah asks while approaching Oliver who's sitting at the bottom of the stairs alone, looking at photos of him and Felicity together. One of the pictures are of them together, with Oliver kissing Felicity's head and her smiling. "You two dated before?"

"...We were engaged," he says.

"But she was your ex-fiancé, as in not engaged anymore. How did that happen?" she asks as she sits down next to him.

"We've been together for over a few months. We've known each other for over two years. We both had a past we never liked talking about. We both had our secrets. But one of those secrets is what broke us up," Oliver explains, "I have a son. His name is William. I didn't tell her at first because his mother begged me. She found out anyways."

"So she was mad because you had a son -?"

Oliver shakes his head. "No. She was mad at the fact that I lied to her about something like this. Out of all the secrets I could have kept, this is not the kind of secret I should have kept from her. She knew I had my reasons to keep secrets from her but not this. And yet, after we broke off the engagement, she still continued working with me and we still maintained are friendship. Most wouldn't want to even look at me. But Felicity, she..."

"She still loved you, Oliver," Dinah says while looking at the pictures, "It's obvious. She may have broken up the engagement and moved on, but she still had her heart set on you. If she didn't love you anymore, she wouldn't have stayed."

"If she hadn't stayed, she would still be alive," he says sorrowfully.

Dinah bites her lower lip, not knowing what else to say. "If she stayed this long with the team, I'm guessing she already knew the risks."

"I didn't want her die, not like this," Oliver tells her. He thought is he could keep Felicity safe, she would life to her older years, years where she was already married and had a couple of kids, even if those kids weren't his. But it didn't turn up well.

"That wasn't your choice to make, Oliver," Dinah says as she stand up, "It was hers. She knew she would die one day and accepted her fate a long time ago. I didn't know her well but if she were here, she wouldn't want you to blame yourself for her death. She would have wanted you to keep going and continue hunting down Prometheus."

Oliver gives Dinah a sad smile. "That's exactly what she would have wanted."

Dinah smiles back before walking away.

Oliver simply continues staring at the pictures. Felicity's warm smile. He misses it so much. _I'll keeping going. I will catch Prometheus. For you_.

* * *

 **CCPD...**

Barry stares at the strand of hair he has in his hands right now, wondering what kind of woman would kill those two boys so quick, smooth and clean, and for what reason she did it. A strand of blonde hair. This will be enough to know who it is. Of course, if it can't be identified, he'll send it over to Cisco and Caitlin since it will confirm him that the subject is not from their earth and is one of the Multiverse people. Perhaps it might be a doppelgänger, of who though. He would have to analyze it to find out.

"Hey, Barry," Joe enters the labs. Not S.T.A.R. Labs. The CCPD labs. "I'm heading out to buy Taco Bell, do you want some?"

"That would be great, Joe," Barry sighs as he puts the sample down, "I'm starving."

"We're going to need plenty of burritos tonight. We just got another case," Joe informs him, "There was a robbery at Central City National Bank. Some red-headed woman with a black baseball cap stole thirty thousand from the bank. CCPD tried to stop her but she screamed."

"A tantrum?" Barry asks.

"A scream as in she broke every window near her and cops unconscious with blood coming out of their ears," he says. Barry frowns at Joe in surprise, "I think we might have another screaming metahuman."

"Like Black Canary and Black Siren?"

"Exactly," Joe says, "Security footage has her on tape but her face isn't seen. Maybe you can get Cisco and Caitlin to check it out. Got a name for this one."

Barry shrugs his shoulders. "Umm...Can't think of one right now. Maybe when Cisco sees the tape, he might come up with a better name."

Joe can tell Barry isn't in a good just by the sad look in his eyes, how droopy they look. "Hey, I heard about what happened. I'm sorry about Felicity."

"I know," Barry sighs, "But there's nothing I can do about it now. I can't go back in time and change things. If I do, things can get worse or she might die in a different way. The only thing we can do is move forward, and catch the guy who did this to her instead of sitting around moping to no end. I think she would have wanted that."

"You know what? I think she would have wanted that too," Joe says. He pats Barry on the back in comfort and leaves the lab.

Barry sighs as he holds back his tears, knowing that crying isn't going to help catch this Prometheus guy. First he needs to analyze the hair sample and then the robbery at Central City National Bank. If he does those two things, it will give him free time to help Oliver with the whole Prometheus shit. _Let's get to work_.

* * *

 **(Ruelle - _Game of Survival_ )**

The woman returns to an abandoned apartment building where the doors and windows are boarded up with wood. The only way she can enter the building is via a small window at the bottom that leads to the building's basement. She slips through it like a slinking cat and shuts the window.

 _Who's in your shadows?_  
 _Who's ready to play?_

Once inside the building, she removes the baseball cap and the red wig, letting her blonde curls fall. She tosses both the cap and the wig (which she stole from a costume store) into a nearby sink covered in grime, takes out a lighter and sets them both on fire in order to avoid leaving any traces of her. There are a lot of things she stole the moment she arrived to Central City: a laptop, a firewall set, a portable Wi-Fi a few clothes, shoes, make-up, wigs (one black, one brown and the red one she burned in the sink), a gun, five boxes of bullets, five boxes of Kraft macaroni, a box of cigarettes, a lighter and a pair of black-framed glasses. _I'm so going to jail_.

 _Are we the hunters?_  
 _Or are we the prey?_

She removes the jacket and the over-sized sweater, now standing in just her yoga pants and bra. She sets the sweater on fire as well since there's a good chance it has fibers of her skin on it. Then she gets to work. She already has the money. Now all she needs is the info.

 _There's no surrender_  
 _And there's no escape_

The laptop was now on and open. She had to charge the new laptop at a library in the middle of the night since there's no power in this building. She slips on the glasses and searches through Google for what she needs to see. She types in the name. She types on the words BLACK ARROW. Nothing seems to pop. Only words GREEN ARROW. "Green Arrow," she mutters. She clicks on one of them, showing an articles of a man in a green hood using a bow and arrow to clean up the streets from criminals. The woman sets her jaw tightly as she glares at one of the black-and-white pictures from the newspapers. All of the pictures never show his face. Of course, she doesn't need to see his face to know who the Green Arrow is.

 _Are we the hunters?_  
 _Or are we the prey?_

She backspaces from the articles and returns to Google to type in the name OLIVER QUEEN. Articles upon articles pop up on the computer screen. She clicks IMAGES where pictures of the handsome millionaire come up. Some are of him with his mother Moira, his father Robert and his sister Thea -. _Wait_ , the woman frowns at the picture, _her name is Mia, not Thea. Why is her hair brown? She's blonde_. There are also pictures of Oliver being accompanied by his bodyguard John Diggle. _John?_ Her green-blue eyes grow wide as she continues staring at African-American man in the picture behind the millionaire playboy. This picture was taken recently, two months. _That's impossible. You're dead. For five years. And so is Mia_. _How are you still alive?_

 _This is a wild game of survival_

She continues looking through different articles. OLIVER QUEEN BECOMES MAYOR...DEATHSTROKE ARMY RIOTS STARLING CITY. MOIRA QUEEN MURDERED BY SLADE WILSON... MILLIONAIRE PLAYBOY ALIVE!... THEA QUEEN MURDERED...THEA QUEEN'S MIRACLE RETURN FROM THE DEAD...DESTRUCTION OF THE GLADES...ATTORNEY DINAH LAUREL LANCE REVEALED AS BLACK CANARY AND MURDERED BY DAMIEN DARHK...MALCOLM MERLYN CAUSES EARTHQUAKE...MOIRA QUEEN ARRESTED FOR THE DEATH OF THOUSANDS...STARLING CITY RENAMED STAR CITY...GREEN ARROW KILLS DAMIEN DARHK... NEW BLACK CANARY IN STAR CITY...THROWING STAR KILLER TARGETS GREEN ARROW...THROWING-STAR KILLER GOES ON A KILLING SPREE...EX-CEO OF PALMER TECH FELICITY SMOAK DIES...

 _This is a wild game of survival_

The woman clicks on the article where a picture of woman wearing glasses and blonde hair tied back in a ponytail pops up. She frowns at the date of her death. That's not my death date. Felicity Smoak died two weeks ago after being murdered by the throwing star killer known as Prometheus. _I died way before that_. She didn't seem to change much, except for the date which was completely wrong. John is alive and so is Mia but goes by the name Thea now. Laurel is dead here. Despite not knowing the Laurel from this place, she sticks her middle finger at the picture of the attorney. "Sorry Laurel from this place but this is for the Laurel back at home. Fuck you, bitch."

 _This is a wild game!_

She contemplates on what to do next as she continues staring at her ponytailed twin in the picture. _Not a good look for me_. _But it will have to do_. She sees pictures of Oliver Queen mourning for her. _That's just sad_ , she thinks sarcastically. Then she sees a picture of Felicity Smoak's mother Donna and instantly smiles at it, her eyes filling with tears.

 _This is a wild game!_

"...Mom," she whispers. She glares at Oliver's picture once more before abruptly shutting the laptop off. She takes out a cigarette and lights it up. She sucks at it from one end and blows out white smoke through her lips. "You destroyed my life, Oliver Queen. Now I'll have to rebuild it by destroying yours."

 _Game of survival!_

She checks Central City Train Station for departing schedules. 9:30 p.m. It's 1:59 p.m. Enough time to get her prepared. She gets the 30,000 dollars out of the satchel. She tears apart the fabric on the back of the luggage and stuffs the money in it. Not having any threads and needles, she covered the inside of the luggage with folded towels, hoping the security guards don't try looking through the luggage. She rips off the tags from the clothing she stole from the department store. She slips on a black pencil dress and dark brown fishnet stockings.

 _This is a wild game!_

She steps in front of a spotted and cracked mirror as she ties her blonde hair back in a bun, the reflection showing the face of the woman in the picture who was murdered by the so called Prometheus. She puts on a wig of brown curls before putting on a black sunhat, paints her lips a dark red hue and slips on a pair of sunglasses instead of the other glasses.

 _This is a wild game!_

Hours later, she leaves the abandoned building with the luggage full of the items she stole, stripped from their price tags, packaging and labels. She burned those three things as well just in case the police follow the trail back to the building. They'll find nothing in there. She made sure of it.

 _Game of survival!_

At the Central City Train Station, she purchases a train ticket to Star City and boards the train at exactly 9:30 p.m.

As the train departs, she looks out the window at the people walking in and out of the train station. She has never seen so many people outside of their homes in her entire life. Most of the people back in her world are always shut in and hidden out of fear. It made the world look deserted, dark and dead. But here, it's alive, crowded and bright. The nightlight is bright as well. Of course, she's not here for site-seeing. She's here to finish what she started, to keep the promise she made to a friend a long time ago.

"Time play a game of cat and mouse," she smirks.

 _This is a wild game of survival_.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2.**

 **Well, isn't she on a mean pill right now? Sorry for those who are Laurel fans for Earth-52 doppelgänger for insulting her but I _did_ say this is the evil version of Felicity. And for the Felicity fans, sorry. **

**I hope you guys liked it.**

 **Let me know in the comments before.**


	3. Chapter 3: Body Snatching

**There's going to be an odd shipping in Cardinal. I don't want to spoil it but for now, it's not Olicity since we already know this is not the real Bitch with Wi-Fi. Plus we already know how that all went in Season 4. Urgh.**

* * *

 _ **Season 2x23**_

 _"Oliver, what are you doing?" Felicity said as she and Oliver entered Queen Mansion and stood at the foyer, "The whole city is falling apart."_

 _"I know," he said, "You need to stay here."_

 _"What? No. Why?"_

 _"I'm not asking," he said, "I'll come and get you when this is all over."_

 _"No!"_

 _"Felicity..." Oliver mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose._

 _"No, not unless you tell me why."_

 _"Because I need you to be safe," he tells her._

 _"I don't want to be safe. I want to be with you...unsafe," she says._

 _"I can't let that happen."_

 _"You're not making any sense."_

 _"Slade took Laurel because he wants to kill the I love."_

 _"I know -."_

 _"So he took the wrong woman," Oliver declared._

 _"Oh," Felicity said in surprise._

 _"...I love you," he said. "Do you understand?"_

 _"..Yes."_

* * *

Oliver approaches her tombstone with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. White lilies and red roses. It's been three weeks and still no signs of Prometheus anywhere. The bastard knows the team and SCPD is looking for him. It's a game to him. A game of hide and seek that soon turns into a cat and mouse game once Oliver does manage to find Prometheus. Prometheus is always ten steps ahead of Oliver and it was tearing him apart.

He believes visiting their tombs would help encourage them. Thomas 'Tommy' Merlyn. Moira Queen. Dinah Laurel Lance. And now Felicity Megan Smoak. People that Oliver loved now gone and buried, with they names engraved on tombstones. It seems more of a reminder of his failure rather than encouragement.

"I brought you two something," Oliver says as he stands in front of the tombs of Laurel and Felicity. Felicity is buried next to Laurel since they were really close as friends. "I'm so sorry I did this to you. Both of you. You were my lives. The reason why I'm still the Green Arrow. I did this to all of you. Now I'm going to make it right. Prometheus is going to pay for what he did."

If only he could use the Lazarus Pit to bring them back. To bring both Laurel and Felicity back. It was already too late to save his mother and Tommy. If there's any to bring them back, it'd be via Lazarus Pit. The consequences of it would be enormous if he does this but doesn't care of the consequences. He only cares about the two women he loved most. Felicity and Laurel.

"I'm going to make this right," he repeats, "I promise."

He's not going to let Prometheus get away with this.

With that, Oliver leaves the cemetery, unaware that a certain woman has been watching, staying hidden in the shadows behind a tree, listening silently and watching carefully while at the same time fighting the urge to vomit. His speech was too sickening for her to listen.

Once he's finally gone, she emerges from the shadows and approaches the tombstones. She reads the names of the deceased. Tommy Merlyn. Moira Queen. Laurel Lance. Felicity Smoak.

"You weren't supposed to be dead," she says bitterly to Tommy's tomb, "Whatever caused you to die must have been really stupid. And you..." She turns to Moira's grave. "I actually pity you, though not as much as I pitied you when you were alive. You smothered Oliver in motherly love so much you practically spoiled him and yet he still hated you. And then you complained about me. You were so pathetic that you never realized what your son really was until you died. Personally speaking, you were too old to realize how fucking stupid you were. As for you..." She turns her attention to Laurel's grave. "I'd kill you right now if you weren't dead here right now. I even wonder if there's a Lazarus Pit around like he said. I could just bring you back and kill you all over again. I could kill you a thousand times if it means making you pay for what you and Oliver did. Traitor!"

She kicks at the gravestone but kicks it a bit too hard and hisses in pain. _Even in death she cause me pain, just like him_.

She slowly crouches in front of the gravestone. "You...You fucking idiot. You brought this on yourself. You let yourself get manipulated and here you are rotting. Unlike you, I saw it coming. You never left his side because you loved him. Me? I couldn't leave because I was afraid of him. For what he did. For what he could have done to me. I saw right through him the moment he sought me out. He used his charm, exactly how every serial killer starts."

She lies down on the grassy ground, next to the gravestone, curling up into a ball and her hands grasping at the green blades between her fingers.

"But you and I have something in common," she says in a whisper. "We are both hurt. We were both killed, by the same man we once cared for. The worst part is that he thinks he can get away with it and no one can touch him because he's the city's _savior_. He fucked us up big time. I listened to his speech. I actually started dozing off for a second. It made me almost believe he actually loved you. Voice smooth as velvet and butter. But we both know he's a monster under that hood and we're going to expose him as one. He destroyed our lives. Now we destroy his. Well, not you, because you're kind of dead."

She then starts chuckling to herself while looking up at the clear blue sky, thinking of the many ways she can hurt Oliver. "You and I are going to be great friends," she says to the tombstone, a sinister smirk playing on her lips as another idea occurs to her.

* * *

 **S.T.A.R. Labs...**

"Wow, this chick really did a good job at covering her tracks," Cisco says as he looks at the security cameras, showing the woman who robbed Central City National Bank screaming at the police and knocking them down to the ground. He tries using face recognition software but even that is taking a long time. It hasn't caught anything yet since the woman kept her face hidden under the baseball cap the entire time. And her cry damaged the security cameras, making it static and difficult to see.

"Do you think you can get cleared up and get a better look?" Barry asks through the phone since he's still in CCPD. He's on speaker with Cisco.

"I can try. It's going to take a while," Cisco. "So we had Black Canary, Black Siren and now this. How many women are we going to have with cries?"

 _"Since when did we face recognition software?" Caitlin asked once._

 _"Happy Hanukkah," Felicity said with a teasing smile, as if saying **you're welcome**._

"So we have Black Canary, Black Siren and now this. How many women are we going to have with cries?" Cisco asks to himself.

"Right now, three," Barry says. "I think she might be the same one who killed the two college kids in the alleyway. I found a sample of blonde hair even though it was reported that the bank robber was red-headed."

"Perhaps a wig," Cisco suggests.

"That's what I'm gonna find out," Barry says. "See you soon." He then hangs up.

Cisco continues analyzing the footage, trying to get a clearer view of surveillance footage of the bank robber. No matter how much he tries to fix it, it's still static. Even if does manage to fix it, face recognition software will prove pointless for this woman never shows her face. Not once. But perhaps if he can detect her movements and compare her to other people's movement, maybe he might identify the metahuman robber. It might take him hours, time no one can afford, especially with Prometheus still on the loose.

* * *

 **Star City Morgue...**

"Miss, can I ask you why you're interested in buying a morgue, especially one abandoned for more than two years after the Undertaking?" the realtor Mr. Burnes asks as he shows the woman around the old Starling City Morgue that has been abandoned since the Undertaking at the Glades. The woman who spoke with him on the phone never gave any details on why she wanted to buy the morgue. She simply found it on the Internet and was interested in buying.

Mr. Burnes meets up with the woman on the phone, a woman with curly brown hair and dressed in a pencil black dress, dark brown fishnet stockings, a pair of sunglasses and a black sunhat, looking like a very rich businesswoman. She is a very attractive young woman as well. It makes you even wonder why she would want to buy a morgue.

"I fount it cheaper than the apartments, houses and lofts here in Star City," she responds in a Russian accent, "Besides, this has a lot of space."

"I don't know if this might be the most appropriate place to live in. This morgue held a lot of dead bodies." _And it won't mind having another one_ , the woman thought darkly. "A lot of bacteria and infections preserved by accumulated dust. You might even catch a disease -."

"Then why the hell would you try to sell a morgue in the first place if it's infectious?" she asks with a frown. She knows that the whole excuse was bullshit. It's like he's trying to get her to dislike the place and get her to buy something more expensive and right now, she only has 20,000 to 30,000 dollars in her pocket.

"I'm just doing my job. My boss is the one in charge of what he's selling," Mr. Burnes explains.

Again, bullshit.

"I bet you scared a lot of clients with this one. My lucky day," she smiles as she follows the realtor through the deserted corridor where each room is full of empty lockers where they use to store dead bodies. Now it's simply hollow and covered in dust, rust and cobwebs, and the tiled floor covered in dirt. She prays this place isn't haunted. "Does the electricity work?"

"As a matter of fact, it does," Mr. Burnes says, "We usually keep it shut down at all times but since the morgue belongs to Star City Estate, we pay the bills. It's in the basement. I could show you if you like."

The Russian woman nods in agreement. "I would love to, actually."

The fuse box that generates electricity through the morgue is in the basement. The woman follows Mr. Burnes down to the basement where the fuse box would be. He takes his time to open the box and flip the switch, the lights in the morgue now turning on.

"Nice," the woman smiles once more but in fascination, "Does anything else here work?"

"Aside from the lights and plumbing? Not much since there's almost nothing here since the Undertaking, except for the cold storage. It still works," he states.

"Good. I need one," she says. Mr. Burnes gives her a strange look. "My refrigerator is lost along with the moving truck and my groceries are in the back of the car. They'll rot if I don't place them somewhere cold."

"I understand -."

"Where do I sign?" she suddenly asks. Mr. Burnes stares at her in surprise.

"You want to buy this place? For real?" Mr. Burnes asks and the woman simply nods her head. "Are you sure you don't want to see anymore places. There are a lot of houses and apartments better than this and still just as cheap."

"How many people do you know that live in morgues? None," she smiles, "I'd be the first. So, where do I sign? Or are you really denying my rights of buying what you and your boss are selling." She sounds more hostile, as if more determined to purchase the morgue even if the realtor says _no_.

Nevertheless, the realtor takes out a contract for her to sign. She takes out a pen from her purse and signs the document. The morgue is now hers to live in and can do whatever she wishes to do. The realtor even gives her the keys to the morgue.

"Thank you," she says, the Russian accent suddenly fading. Before the realtor can ask for an explanation, the pen in her hand switches to a pocketknife and slashes his throat with it. Seconds later, his body collapses dead to the floor, blood pooling the floor. "Nothing personal, sir," she says while wiping off the blood from the small blade, "I just can't have people knowing I'm here."

With that says, she shuts the fuse box locked and walks back upstairs, leaving Mr. Burnes' body bleeding in the basement, and locks the door behind her.

She takes out a cigarette and lights it up before leaning her head back against the door and sighs. _The things I do for justice_.

* * *

Evelyn approaches Prometheus who is sharpening his sword. The shuriken stars are aligned next to him in leather straps. Sharp enough to cut you just by looking at them.

"Don't - don't you think we went too far this time?" she asks. Prometheus doesn't answer, "I mean sure, she was annoying as fuck and didn't know when to shut the hell up but wasn't it really necessary to drive a sword through her heart. I mean, she was the one who found me through the system -."

"And I'm the reason she found you in the system in the first place," he responds in a dark growl that will send chills up anyone's spine. As Adrian Chase, he's not really scary but when donning Prometheus, he's terrifying as shit. "Don't you forget that."

"No, of course not. I know that," she says, "I just think...Killing her just made the Green Arrow angrier. You know, more determined to find you."

Adrian Chase/Prometheus has been planning his revenge against the Green Arrow for nearly four years after the death of his father. But he met Evelyn Sharp during Damien Darhk's terrorism in Star City right after the death of her parents and the murder of former Black Canary Laurel Lance, now replaced by someone who's apparently better than her. Adrian trained Evelyn during those five months when Darhk's rain of terror ended and he planned on making the Green Arrow wish he was dead. So far, he was successful. Adrian jus murdered the love of his life, the supposed light to his darkness. If only the Green Arrow knew he extinguished his light long before Adrian killed her

"And you think I don't know that?" he says. "As I said before, Miss Sharp, I plan to break the Green Arrow and make him wish he was dead. And if I had to kill the life of his life to do it, then so be it. I will take everything and everyone he loves, remind him of his failure and then end him."

"So you killed her in order to make him crack?"

"Crack is such a small word, but yes," he says, "A small crack is an ignition. A start. The crack will open further and further until it breaks him in half."

"What's the next phase?" she asks.

"You'll go to the cemetery," he says carefully, "And bring me the body of Felicity Smoak."

Her eyes widen when he says this. He then explains that he's going to use the body as a reminder what the Green Arrow just lost and failed to save. Evelyn knows that it's a step too far but she obeys without hesitation. The city needs to be saved from Oliver Queen and she will help him anyway she can, even if it means digging out a dead body which will obviously piss off the Team Arrow.

* * *

Evelyn heads over to Star City Cemetery to dig up Felicity's body from the ground. She's dressed in completely black and wearing a ski mask so no one can see her face. Unfortunately, when she arrives at the cemetery, she finds a large hole in front of Felicity Smoak's tombstone and is shocked to find both the coffin and the body completely gone. What the fuck just happened?

The only thing she found was a walkie-talkie next to the tombstone with a note attached to it that says GIVE THIS TO YOUR BOSS, SLOWPOKE.

Evelyn picks up the walkie-talkie and turns it on, waiting for someone to speak through.

 _"Hello?"_ a deep synthesized voice of a woman speaks through the device.

"Hey, yeah, who the fuck is this? And why the hell did you take Felicity Smoak's body?" Evelyn hisses. If Prometheus finds out about this, he's going to be pissed as hell.

The woman chuckles at the other side of the line. " _Because I can_ ," she says, " _Also, I have a proposition for your boss. If we can get into an agreement, he can have the body_."

"If not? What if we decide to find you and take the body by force?" Evelyn asks.

" _Oh you won't_ ," the woman says. " _I'll make sure you don't. Technically speaking, if he wants Felicity Smoak's body, he's going to have to pry it from my cold dead hands_."

"You might just get your wish," Evelyn threatens. "You have no idea who you're messing with, lady?"

" _Are you sure about that, Evelyn? Or should I call you **Artemis**?_ " When the woman says this, Evelyn's eyes widen. The woman knows Evelyn Sharp is Artemis.

"How -?"

" _I know who you are, Evelyn Sharp. I know you're Artemis. Just as I know Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow. John Diggle is Spartan. Thea Queen is Speedy. Rory Regan is Ragman. Rene Ramirez is Wild Dog. Dinah Drake is the new Black Canary after Laurel Lance died. And sooner or later, I'll find out Prometheus' name as well_ ," the woman says, " _I can expose their names all over the Internet, including the location to the Arrowcave and everything the Green Arrow has built will grumble into dust in just seconds. But that will be way to easy. Right now, I'm threatening to expose your secret identity to the entire world if you don't deliver this to Prometheus. Facebook. Twitter. Google. YouTube. Everyone will know who you are_."

"You're full of bullshit, you know that, right?" Evelyn says but with a hint of nervousness in her voice. This woman already knows she's Artemis. There's no telling what she could do to expose her identity.

" _Check your phone. I sent a little something for you_."

Evelyn takes out her cellphone where she received an anonymous message a few minutes ago while talking to the woman. There are two videos. When she presses play, she is shocked to see a video of her stealing the belonging of the previous Black Canary. The next segment is of her entering a closet and coming out minutes later dressed in the Black Canary costume. The second video is of her walking around the streets in her Artemis suit and again her leaving the place where she changed from her costume when she thought no one was looking. Apparently, she had been wrong the whole time. There are surveillance cameras in the city. The question is how this woman got all this. Not only does she know Evelyn's identity but knows where she lives and knows who she works for.

" _You still think I'm bullshitting_?" the woman says more sternly, " _Deliver this to Prometheus or all of that will spread through the Internet like a virus. Am I being clear or should I repeat myself?_ "

"Who are you?"

"... _Call me **Cardinal**_."

Back at the Star City Morgue, the woman who spoke to Evelyn, now revealed as Cardinal, lays down Felicity's body in one of the functional cold storages. It wasn't cold enough to freeze her solid but it is cool enough to keep her from rotting. 17 degrees Celsius, almost 20. Cardinal folds Felicity's arms over her chest and pets her head back.

"Told you we're going to be great friends," Cardinal whispers with a chuckle in amusement before leaving cold storage, shutting the door behind her to make sure the cold doesn't get out. She continues laughing, knowing that when Oliver Queen is going to lose his shit when he finds out the body of his precious ex-fiancé is stolen from her grave. He's going to think it was Prometheus and then the wild goose chase will begin. And Cardinal is going to enjoy it. _Everything is going just how I like it_.

And yet, now that she's thinking about it, if she _does_ manage to kill Oliver, what will she do next?

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _ **Star City, Earth-52**_

 _ **5 years ago...** _

_"Don't leave me," Felicity sobs over her lover's dead body while grasping her hand. Tears flow down her reddened face. "Please. Don't leave me alone."_

 _"Felicity Smoak!"_

 _She hears the familiar voice of him, the man responsible for this. The man who killed her. Black Arrow_

 _She turns around and there he is, standing outside the hospital room at the other side of the hallway dressed in his usual black hood and aiming an arrow at her, ready to fire. SCPD are standing behind him, including Detective Quentin Lance._

 _"You're under arrest for the murder of Sara Lance!" Black Arrow shouts._

 _Hearing this accusation, she finally put her foot down. That's the last straw. She suppresses an angry snarl and her eyes suddenly turn black. **You...You son of a bitch**. With that, she lets out a powerful scream, causing for Black Arrow, SCPD, doctors and nurses to be knocked down, all types of glass to explode and lights blow up._

* * *

Cardinal continues banging the side of her head against the wall while curled up in a ball in the corner, trying to suppress the terrible memories in her mind. Donna. John. Mia. Sara. _Donna. John. Mia. Sara_. The names swarm through her head like angry wasps, repeating like a scratched disk. She has already drunk the last of liquor and smoked all the cigarettes from the box. Her eyes are now red and teary. She continues gasping, her lower lip trembling.

 _He has to pay. He has to die. He has to_ , she keeps thinking to herself while grasping the roots of her hair and rocking back and forth, trying to calm and maintain her composure.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Yeah, the chapter seems a bit short. I know that. I'll try to make it longer next time.**

 **Not only is Earth-52 Felicity Smoak/Cardinal deadly, she's also mentally unstable. I took the inspiration of the prom scene from the 2013 movie _Carrie_ to make the Earth 52 Flashback. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I could have written it better but still...**

 **Leave a comment down below and tell me what you think.**


	4. Sneak Peek

**The next chapter to _Cardinal_ will be written shortly**

 **Answering one of the reviews:**

 _ **Guest: "This is a great and very tragic story of our very own sweet bean IT Girl Felicity smoak. E1 Felicity didn't derserve to be murdered by Bitch ass Prometheus, I hope you make your version of oliver/.g.a. Get his Revenge on Adrian. But E52 Felicity Smoak/Cardinal is definitely a version of an Evil sadistic Villain, All of e1 felicity's Computer hacking skills and technological Intelligence & Expertise but more Unstable, Sadistic, Vengeful, Lethal, & DANGEROUS. I'm liking this story and i hope Cardinal is more evil than Prometheus." **_

**Oh, you have no idea. She might as well be Harley's sister.**

 **In my last story _The Canary Cry_ , my original antagonist Colton Smoak was a malicious and sadist metahuman character with no care or remorse when causing pain and fear to his daughter and the people around her. In this case, Cardinal is a different kind of villain. Despite her lethal ways, she does have her limits. She knows when she can't kill or when she can't do any damage. Unlike Malcolm Merlyn, Slade Wilson, Ra's al Ghul, and Damien Darhk, she has no interest in destroying Star City and the people in it. She has no need of getting revenge by destroying a city full of innocent lives she just arrived to. Her intended target is definitely the Green Arrow, just like Prometheus. However, when it comes to reasons, Cardinal's hatred towards Oliver Queen/Green Arrow is caused by something more direct than Prometheus' past.**

* * *

 **The next chapter will focus more on Oliver and his hunt for Prometheus. Cardinal will probably show up at the end of this chapter, possibly. She just wants to sit back and watch how Oliver responds to Felicity's body being robbed from the cemetery and how he tears the city apart looking for Prometheus, believing that he might have to do with it.**

 **On the side, Team Flash is having problems keeping the breaches closed, especially Breach #52 which is Cardinal came from. And more and more people from that very earth are starting to enter Earth-1, some of them not very nice, one of them being a surprise addition to Cardinal which I hope guys like. I don't want to anything but I'm leaving you guys a sneak peek of what's in store for Earth-1.**

* * *

 **Sneak Peek on _Cardinal_ : **

"Okay, let's see if we can see the video feed clearer now," Cisco says after spending hours trying to fix the damaged video footage from surveillance cameras. A lot of the cameras, most of them near the bank, were severely damaged the moment the woman let out a scream at the CCPD, shattering windows, knocking down police and the cameras going into static. What shocks Cisco the most is that a lot of windows from buildings just a few feet away from the bank shatter as well and damage the other cameras, continuing until it reached half a mile, almost reaching CC Jitters. He heard that a window in CC Jitters suddenly cracked out of nowhere. Luckily it didn't explode in the client's faces. "Holy shit."

He needs to call Barry right away. If his hunch is right. They might be facing a very dangerous metahuman with a cry ten times powerful than Black Canary and Black Siren.

He dials Barry's phone number and puts his phone to his ear and waits until Barry finally answers. " _Go, Cisco."_

"Hey, Barry, I managed to fix some of the video footage from the surveillance cameras and I think you should come look at this to get a heads up on what your up against," he says while he types through the keyboard to get the facial recognition software working even if it might take a bit of time considering the robber had the cap hiding her face the entire time, "I think we might be facing a very powerful screamer here."

" _Okay, I'll be right there as fast as I can,"_ Barry says. _"Thanks Cisco."_

Cisco hangs up the phone and decides to print out snapshots of the footage. Maybe that might help them get a better look at the robber whom Barry believes might be the same woman who killed the two college kids from the alley. However, he lets out his usual girly scream when he turns around and sees someone standing behind him, wearing a hood.


	5. Chapter 4: Alliance

**Sorry for the delay. I've been working on my finals and it's been hell for me.**

* * *

 **Answering Comments:**

 _ **Guest:** I'm really getting into this. Will Oliver feel very conflicted dealing with an evil felicity, his Achilles_

 **Answer** : Most definitely. It will shatter and shock him, possibly leave him in a temporary catatonic state.

* * *

 **Guest (I don't know if it's the same person or if I have different guests but I'm answering anyways)** : _O.M.G Thank you for answering my Review that's was cool of you. This his evil version of felicity and E1 evil sadistic Caitlin snow/Killer Frost in "Unforgivable" fanfic I am also reading it's still a bit unreal how a normally sweet caring intelligent sunshine of a Woman can just ine day SNAP and go full on. Crazy psychologist who enjoy Mass Murder on people. But still keep up the great work!_

 **Answer** : Oh boy, you'd be surprised on how often it can happen. There are a lot of people that are born good yet some of those good people can turn psychotic with just one bad day, like the Joker said, especially if they're not as mentally strong as they claim to be. The worst thing that can be done is underestimate the person we think that are sane but in reality, they're a ticking time-bomb ready to detonate.

* * *

 **ReemasB** : _oh my GOSH I swear if anyone hurts my jellybean Cisco I'MA HURT SOMEONE TOO_

 **Answer** : Lol. Jellybean Cisco. Don't worry. Cisco's fine. He's not going to die, for the moment.

* * *

 **The next chapter will focus more on Oliver and his hunt for Prometheus. Cardinal will probably show up at the end of this chapter, possibly. She just wants to sit back and watch how Oliver responds to Felicity's body being robbed from the cemetery and how he tears the city apart looking for Prometheus, believing that he might have to do with it.**

 **On the side, Team Flash is having problems keeping the breaches closed, especially Breach #52 which is Cardinal came from. And more and more people from that very earth are starting to enter Earth-1, some of them not very nice, one of them being a surprise addition to Cardinal which I hope guys like. I don't want to anything but I'm leaving you guys a sneak peek of what's in store for Earth-1.**

* * *

 ** _4 years ago..._**

 ** _Queens Consolidated, Starling City_**

 _Oliver approaches the desk of a blonde girl in a pink blouse, wearing a ponytail and glasses. She is oblivious of him standing in front of her desk._

 _"Felicity Smoak?" he says._

 _The blonde girl immediately turns around in a startle and drops her red pen. She looks at Oliver in disbelief, probably surprised at seeing the man back from the dead._

 _"Hi, I'm Oliver Queen," he introduces himself._

 _"Oh, of course, I know who you are. You're Mr. Queen and..."_

 _"No, Mr. Queen was my father."_

 _"Right, but he's dead...I mean he drowned, but you didn't, which means you can come down here to the IT department and listen to me babble..." Felicity says awkwardly "...which will end in three, two, one..."_

* * *

 **Now...**

Curtis continues typing through the keyboard, using every database he knows to find any traces of Prometheus but so far has been unsuccessful. It's taking him with no real results. Felicity could do it in minutes. She would even dig through the Deep Web if she had to. She was the best hacker the team. Curtis only knows so little. He wasn't a hacker like her. Now that she was gone, the team needed someone behind the computers and Curtis was the only one who specializes in computers.

"Curtis, anything yet?" Oliver asks as he returns to the Arrowcave after one of his meetings at the mayor's office. The same topic. The hunting of Prometheus and Green Arrow. It's all over the news. They are on the MOST WANTED LIST and if anyone catches sight of the two hooded men, they are to call the police immediately, that they are armed and dangerous.

Curtis shakes his head. "Nothing. I've been at this for hours and there's nothing I can do. Prometheus just vanished."

"Well, keep looking," Oliver says sternly. None of the team has gotten any sleep. Oliver won't let them rest for at least an hour, at least until they get the energy again. Everyone is drained and becoming impatient with him. Dinah even snapped at him once. Everyone is on edged. Even Rory hasn't said a word after the funeral.

Curtis stands from his chair and snaps at Oliver. "I'm not Felicity, okay!? I don't know about hacking as much as she did. Felicity has always been a better hacker than me. Even better than Cisco Ramon back in Central City. I'm trying my best but I'm not Felicity! I can't do this!"

Oliver simply watches Curtis storm away in frustration. He knows he's been putting too much pressure on his team lately. He knows that this is too much for them to handle at the moment. They need time to recuperate. They need time to put themselves together. But there doesn't seem to be any time to recuperate. It seems that Oliver is the only one who can't keep his shit together and it's affecting the others around him. He's losing his shit.

Oliver suddenly gets a call from Quentin Lance and picks up the phone from his pocket. "Hello?"

" _Oliver_ ," Quentin speaks through the phone, " _We have a problem. A **big** one_."

Oliver instantly gets a gut-wrenching feeling that something bad happened and he knows that it has to do with Prometheus. "What is it?"

* * *

Oliver immediately arrives at the cemetery as soon as he got the news. He wants to see if it's true what Quentin told him on the phone. His fear is confirmed as soon as he sees police cars at the gates, police checking the area and yellow tape surrounding the empty dug-out grave where Felicity's body was. What the fuck? he thinks in complete disbelief. Someone stole Felicity's body.

He sees Quentin near the grave, arguing with the chief of SCPD. Oliver instantly runs over to Quentin.

"What the hell happened here!?" he asks with a yell. Felicity's grave is empty. The coffin and the body are gone.

"They stole the body," Quentin tell him.

"I can see that. Who took her?" Oliver asks.

"No one see anything so they know nothing," Quentin says, "The caretaker didn't see anyone either. It's like the coffin got swallowed up by the earth or something."

Oliver confronts Quentin about the situation. "We both know who did this." It's obvious that Prometheus took Felicity's body from her resting place, just to anger Oliver more and make him suffer. Now that is something you would call a step too far. What is Prometheus planning to do with the body? Keep it hidden and have Oliver find it piece by piece like a sadistic bastard that he is?

He won't let it happen. Oliver will find Felicity's body, before Prometheus does something terrible with it.

* * *

 **Central City...**

"Okay, let's see if we can see the video feed clearer now," Cisco says after spending hours trying to fix the damaged video footage from surveillance cameras. A lot of the cameras, most of them near the bank, were severely damaged the moment the woman let out a scream at the CCPD, shattering windows, knocking down police and the cameras going into static. What shocks Cisco the most is that a lot of windows from buildings just a few feet away from the bank shatter as well and damage the other cameras, continuing until it reached half a mile, almost reaching CC Jitters. He heard that a window in CC Jitters suddenly cracked out of nowhere. Luckily it didn't explode in the client's faces. "Holy shit."

He needs to call Barry right away. If his hunch is right. They might be facing a very dangerous metahuman with a cry ten times powerful than Black Canary and Black Siren.

He dials Barry's phone number and puts his phone to his ear and waits until Barry finally answers. " _Go, Cisco."_

"Hey, Barry, I managed to fix some of the video footage from the surveillance cameras and I think you should come look at this to get a heads up on what your up against," he says while he types through the keyboard to get the facial recognition software working even if it might take a bit of time considering the robber had the cap hiding her face the entire time, "I think we might be facing a very powerful screamer here."

" _Okay, I'll be right there as fast as I can,"_ Barry says. _"Thanks Cisco."_

Cisco hangs up the phone and decides to print out snapshots of the footage. Maybe that might help them get a better look at the robber whom Barry believes might be the same woman who killed the two college kids from the alley. However, he lets out his usual girly scream when he turns around and sees someone standing behind him, wearing a hood. A woman, a young one, probably Cisco's age. Wearing a dark hoodie and having long black hair and pale skin. She scared the shit out of Cisco.

"How the heck did you get in here and who are you?" he asks.

The young woman doesn't say anything. However, she takes a step forward, grabbing Cisco's head and kisses him. Cisco is caught by surprise by this.

"Cisco." Barry enters the labs and his eyes widen when he sees Cisco being kissed by a girl, and it's not even Gypsy. "Cisco, what the heck?"

This seems to have startled the girl as she stopped kissing Cisco and looks at Barry with wide eyes and a startled gasps before disappearing from the spot in a dark swirl of smoke, leaving both Barry and Cisco in utter shock.

"Cisco...who the heck was she and how did she disappeared like freaking Harry Potter?" he asks. "And why the hell was she kissing you?"

Cisco shrugs, still stunned and confused at what just happened. "I don't know."

* * *

 **Star City...**

Evelyn gives Prometheus the walkie talkie she found at the cemetery. She had one task. To dig out Felicity's body and bring it to him but clearly, someone got to the cemetery and stole the body before Evelyn could. And it's clear that Prometheus is not happy about this one bit.

"Who did this?" he asks with a distasteful growl.

"She calls herself Cardinal," Evelyn informs him, "She left that for you. She knows my identity and threatened to spread them all over the internet if I didn't deliver it to you."

"For what purpose?" he asks.

" _To communicate with you_." A woman's voice suddenly comes through the walkie talkie, making Evelyn jump back with a startle. "You must be Prometheus. Funny, I expected for you to sound more intimidating."

"Who are you?" Prometheus growls the question.

" _I'm Cardinal though your little bitch just established that_ ," she says, " _You want Felicity Smoak? Meet me at the Merlyn Global Group at exactly 9 p.m. sharp. Not a minute more and not a minute less_."

"You're making demands of me?"

" _You want the body, don't you? Meet me at Merlyn Global or I'm keeping the body_ ," she says, " _I know why you're after it and I'm willing to give it to you, if you do something for me. We can negotiate. So...how about it?_ "

Prometheus doesn't respond to her. Evelyn is surprised that he doesn't say anything.

" _Good_ ," she says, "Merlyn Global. 9 p.m. Leave Evelyn Sharp behind."

"Are you seriously going to let yourself get manipulated by this woman. We don't even know what she looks like. It's a trap," Evelyn says, her face becoming heated. She's more worried about herself than Prometheus since this Cardinal girl already knows her secret identity and could expose it to the entire world with just a few clicks of a phone or a keyboard.

However, this seems to make Prometheus only angrier. 'You never question my agenda, girl!" he snaps. "Besides, I'm planning on killing our thief once she hands over the body."

"What if she doesn't have the body? What if it's a trap?" she asks.

"I'm killing her anyways," Prometheus says. Even the dead can tell him where the body is. The dead talk, if only he knew there's more truth to that phrase than he thought.

* * *

 **8: 35 p.m.**

Oliver goes to visit Donna at her hotel to tell her the bad news of her daughter's body being stolen from the cemetery. Oliver couldn't tell her about Prometheus so he tells her that Felicity's body was stolen by graverobbers hoping to make a quick buck by stealing clothes and important body parts. It could also be the person that sold the coffin to them. Some of the coffin sellers might dig out the graves and get rid of the bodies to take back the coffin and sell it again so they won't waste money ordering new coffins. He saw it happen in an episode of _1000 Ways to Die_. However, Oliver knows that Prometheus has something to do with this. He took Felicity's body with the purpose of tormenting him and making him go crazy in search of it. Oliver will play his game if that's what it takes to get the body back.

Oliver promises Donna that he'll inform her if Quentin and SCPD has any leads on the stolen body. Right now, he'll take the search into his own hands. Screw the law and the whole hunt for the Green Arrow. He needs to find the body, even if it means putting on the Green Arrow mantle once more and being hunted down by SCPD.

He returns to the Arrowcave and informs the team (minus Rory who's not here yet) on what just happened with them responding in complete shock and distraught, including Diggle who has always seen Felicity as a little sister.

"Why can't that sick son of a bitch leave her resting in peace?" Diggle says angrily. "It's bad enough that he killed her now he wants the body as some sort of sick trophy?"

"Or necrophilia," Curtis says and everyone looks at him with wide eyes. "Sorry. Too soon."

"That's disgusting," Rene says with an abhorrent expression, "But not impossible."

"Prometheus stole Felicity's body because of me," Oliver says, "He's baiting me."

"Like worm on a hook," Dinah says, crossing her arms over her chest. The question still remains, where did Prometheus take the body. "We all know that if Prometheus took Felicity's body to torment Oliver, he's not just going to let the body sit there, right? Most criminal I've arrested always find a way to use dead bodies as toys to bait enemies. I had this mother once who put a restraining order on her ex-husband. She had a cat. Her cat went missing for three days. The next morning, the mother received an anonymous package. Inside it was the cat's severed head. And then the next morning it was the tail and then it just kept on going until the police finally found the ex-husband and arrested him."

"So you think this Prometheus guy is going to leave pieces of Felicity's body for us to find?" Diggle asks.

"If I'm correct, it's possible," Dinah says.

"We can't let that happen," Oliver says, "We have to find her body before Prometheus decides to chop her into pieces or worse."

"The guy disappears from the face of the earth every now and then," Curtis says, "Even if we do find him, what's going to guarantee us that he won't disappear again along with the body?"

"We need to search anyways," Oliver said, "Search harder than we've ever done before. Use every software, even the illegal ones to find Prometheus. We find Prometheus, we find Felicity. Curtis, I know that you're not Felicity but you're the only one left that can help us now."

"He's not the only one," Dinah says, "I've done my share of hacking when working with CCPD. I know a few softwares that are classified specifically with police and FBI work. There is something called a biometric tracker that can find anyone with a heartbeat. However, since Felicity is dead, the biometric tracker won't find her. But it could find Prometheus. We find Prometheus, we find her."

"Do you think you can use that to find Prometheus?" Oliver asks.

"Well, without his true identity, it might harder to track down but if we do find an unidentified subject in a suspicious place, we'll assume it's Prometheus," Dinah says as she sits down in front of the computers and starts typing through the keyboards.

"What are exactly biometric trackers?" Curtis asks.

"They're metrics related to human characteristics," she says, "They're used in computer science as a form of identification and access control. It's used to identify individuals in groups that are under surveillance, including fingerprint, palm veins, face recognition, DNA, palm print, hand geometry, iris recognition, and odour/scent. But since we don't know Prometheus' true identity, it's going to be harder. Even the voice is fake so using the biometric tracker to identify will be impossible."

"But what about Felicity? Even if she's dead, do you think the biometric tracker will identify her face?" he asks.

"Not really," Dinah shakes her head sideways, "No. Once the individual is confirmed dead, the biometric tracker tends to eliminate the subject from the device, meaning that to the tracker, Felicity no longer exists."

"Shit then," Oliver mutters.

The computer starts beeping erratically. The team look at the computer monitor to see a red dot on the Star City map. The biometric tracker finds an identified individual.

Dinah frowns at this. "That's impossible. It takes about an hour for the tracker to find an individual, let alone an identified individual. The tracker found one in seconds."

Oliver knows that there was only one person who can get a biometric tracker to find an individual in seconds is Felicity. But she's gone. It doesn't matter now. The unidentified individual must be Prometheus and they finally found his location.

Merlyn Global Groups, the corporation Malcolm Merlyn once worked before the Undertaking and Tommy's death.

* * *

 ** _4 years ago..._**

 ** _Earth-1_**

 _The night when Team Arrow broke into Merlyn Global Group to find evidence that Malcolm Merlyn was planning the Undertaking and killed innocent lives._

 _Felicity was being pulled up from the elevator shaft by Oliver. They both stood on the platform while Oliver took out a grappling hook._

 _Oliver slid an arm around Felicity while she clutched her tablet to her chest, his other hand on the gun. He fired it and a rope wrapped around a beam at the other side of the building._

 _"Don't look down, he said._

 _"Too late," Felicity whimpered fearfully as her eyes looked down at the abyss below them. Oh no, no, no, no. "I should have told you I was afraid of heights, which I've learned just now."_

 _She used her other arm to hold on to Oliver's shoulder._

 _"Hold on tight," Oliver tells her._

 _"I've imagined you saying that to me under different circumstances..." she said, accidentally out loud, causing Oliver to look at her straight-face. "Very platonic circumstances," she tried to correct herself even if it was already too late to fix her words._

 _She shut her eyes tightly and held onto Oliver tightly as they jump off the platform and swing to the other side of the building. Once they land to the other side, Oliver finally lets go of her._

 _"You okay?" Oliver asked._

 _"I'm fine," she babbled in a trembling tone and gulping, "This is just my about to hack face."_

 _Oliver then explained to her that security patrol was on a ten-minute cycle. He would be having his meeting with Tommy Merlyn. They had nine minutes. He the left, leaving Felicity behind to let her do her work._

 _Felicity had gone to the classified room where she plugged the device into the mainframe where she was downloading the contents into the tablet. That was when she was caught by security guard._

 _"Hey, this is a restricted area! Let me see some ID!" he snapped at her._

 _Felicity searched through her pockets. "ID..."_

 _"There you are!" Diggle thankfully came to her rescue, pretending to be another security guard to drag her out of there. "Thanks a lot. This one snuck past security, one of Merlyn's junior bimbos." He grabbed Felicity by the arm. "She's pissed he never called her back."_

 _The guard nodded. "Copy that. I've read the tabloids._

 _"Yeah, thanks again," Diggle continued dragging Felicity out of the room. "Let's go, Barbie. Your new last name ain't gonna be Merlyn."_

 _"But I love him! He's my man!" Felicity kept up the act while Diggle dragged her away until they were both out of sight. She smiled at him. "My knight in shining armour."..._

* * *

 **Now...**

 **Merlyn Global Group, Star City...**

Merlyn Global Group has been abandoned since the Undertaking. It's been a stain on Star City ever since. It left a reminder of the events 4 years ago when Malcolm Merlyn and Moira Queen destroyed half the city. The corporation has been deserted with pieces of the ceilings falling apart bit by bit due to the earthquake, the walls cracking and covered in paint bubbles, windows shattered from years of exposure to hot and cold temperatures, and the loor cracked and covered in grime. It's dark and dim as Oliver climbs up the emergency exit's stairs, dressed as the Green Arrow and bow ready.

" _Prometheus is on the ninth floor_ ," Curtis informs him, " _Be careful, Oliver. There's no telling what you'll find up there_."

Oliver nods in agreement as he continues to climb up the stairs.

He makes it to the ninth loor minutes later, a floor full of empty cubicles and desks with papers scattered on the cracked floor and chairs knocked over. Lights flicker above his head. There shouldn't be electricity here but it seems that Prometheus doesn't enjoy fights in the dark.

However, Oliver can't see Prometheus anywhere. He's not here.

"Dinah, are you sure this is the place?" Oliver asks. There's nothing here.

"Yes? Why?" Dinah asks through the coms.

"There's nothing here," Oliver says, "No signs of Prometheus. Wait, I see something..."

In the middle of the floor lies a small white gift box with a black silky ribbon wrapped around it. Oliver puts his bow and arrow down and slowly approaches the spot where the box is. He crouches down and takes the small box in his hands, opening it. Inside the box, there's a lock of blonde hair. Blonde hair that Oliver quickly recognizes and his face heats up in rage.

"Where are you!?" Oliver shouts angrily as he stands up with the lock of hair still in hand.

"Right here," Prometheus says as he appears from the shadows, finally confronting Oliver though without knowing, Prometheus is actually surprised to find Oliver here.

Just like Evelyn said, this is a trap. Set by who though?

"Where's Felicity Smoak!?" Oliver yells, aiming his arrow at him. "Where are you keeping the body?"

"Now why would you want her back if you were the one who killed her in the first place?" Prometheus asks rhetorically.

Oliver charges at Prometheus with an angry yell. Prometheus grabs Oliver and hurls him across the floor. Oliver quickly gets up from the floor, takes out an arrow from his quiver and shoots it. Prometheus quickly catches it in his hand, snapping it in half with his tight grasp before taking out his sword and twirling it around, ready for another attack.

"Instead of fighting me, you should be more concerned where you place your belongings, you'll never know when someone tries to take it from you," Prometheus mocks as he comes charging at Oliver with his blade.

Oliver rolls out of the way as the blade is brought down to him and the blade strikes the tiled floor with a loud clank. Oliver brings up his foot and kicks him hard in the face, making Prometheus stagger back. It gives Oliver enough time to jump back on his feet and have his bow ready to fire.

Prometheus cranes his neck around, making it crack, and tosses his blade aside.

"Let's settle this the old fashion way, shall we?" he growls with fists clenching.

"Sorry," Oliver grits his teeth, "But I stopped playing fair the moment you killed her."

"You killed her," Prometheus addresses, "Just like everything else you touch, you let her die. Where were you when she died? You left her unguarded. Unwatched. She died alone with me watching her die." Oliver's eyes begin to water. "You should have seen her. When I stabbed her, she tried to run to the front door but she was in so much pain that her body couldn't take it. She laid curled on the floor, crying and gasping for air while holding on to life as much as possible. It was sad. Her dying alone in her apartment. The only company she had to watch her die was the one who ran her through in the first place."

Oliver yells out angrily and charges at Prometheus almost as fast as Barry Allen. Punches are thrown and blocked between the two hooded men. They are both at a fight to the death, with Oliver wanting to cause much harm as possible to Prometheus for what he did to Felicity. But stealing the body is a new low for him.

Prometheus hurls Oliver to a nearby pillar. Being slammed forcefully against the concrete pillar, Oliver's breath is knocked out of him. Oliver always thought Slade was the strongest man he ever faced. However, he can't tell if Prometheus is a man at all. Prometheus' fist goes straight for Oliver's face but he quickly gets air in his lungs again and dodges the punch. The hooded menace punches through the concrete, making it crack under his fist.

Oliver takes this opportunity to elbow the menace on the patella in order to dislocate the knee. It works for a few moments. However, this seems to have only make Prometheus angry as he grabs Oliver by the throat and slams him against the floor, giving the throat a tight squeeze in attempt to strangle him. Oliver's face grows pale, choking and spluttering while his vision is being filled with black dots. His thoughts go to Felicity, how he failed to save her from Prometheus or save Billy. He let her down and now he'll probably died knowing that he failed his father, his mother, his sister, his friends and the love of his life. Maybe he'll finally see Felicity and Laurel in the afterlife.

That's when a female laugh echoes across the room, a sinister laugh.

Prometheus looks around in confusion and so does Oliver. Where is the laughing coming from?

" _Booooooo! You guys stink!_ " the female voice shouts with a laugh, " _I expected more blood from you two but it looks like that's not going to happen...for the moment_."

Prometheus releases Oliver.

Oliver gasps an intake of air and spots a small speaker tied to one of the pillars at the other side of the open office. That's where the voice is coming from. And attached to the speaker, there's an explosive device.

" _Hello there, Mr. Queen_ ," the woman's voice speaks through the speaker. " _Nice to finally meet you. Don't bother to look for Felicity, honey. She's not here. Prometheus doesn't have her. I do. Don't worry. She's safe...for now. You'll be seeing each other very soon and you, me and Prometheus will have some fun on the way. Trust me...It's going to be mind-blowing_."

Oliver then hears a the beeping sound of a timer. It looks like Prometheus heard it as well because as soon as the beeping started, he bolts away, running across the open office and jumps out the window. Oliver sees the timer on top of the speaker. 8 seconds. It's a bomb.

His eyes widen. He quickly gets up from the floor and bolts towards a nearby window at the opposite side of the open office. He jumps through the broken window and shoots his parachute arrow.

The bomb goes off and the building of Merlyn Global Group explodes. One of the only memories he had of Tommy are destroyed in that company. And that of Felicity's. Gone. The building comes tumbling down like a tower of colourful toy blocks. The wave provoked by the blast hits Oliver forcefully and makes him lose control of the parachute with it jerking and spinning Oliver around like a ragdoll.

Eventually, Oliver crash-lands to the wall of a nearby building. He would have fallen and splat onto the pavement below if it weren't for the fact the parachute got tangled to a flag pole attached to the wall. Oliver simply watches building being destroyed completely. He looks down at his hand where the lock of blonde hair is still tangled between his fingers. Felicity's hair.

" _Oliver!_ " Diggle's voice yells through Oliver's com. " _Are you okay? What happened_?"

"Merlyn Global exploded. It's all gone," Oliver yells with loud heavy pants. "And Prometheus got away. But it wasn't him. He didn't take the body."

" _Then who did?_ " Diggle asks.

"...Someone who hates me just as much as Prometheus does."

At the other side of the city, Prometheus watches Merlyn Global being destroyed by the bomb that was attached to the speaker where Cardinal 's voice came from. She tricked him. It was all a trap just like Evelyn said, a trap to lure him to the Green Arrow. He promised himself that once he met with Cardinal face-to-face, he would kill her and that's exactly what he will do as soon as he finds out what she looks like.

Prometheus then hears another beeping sound. He swears that if it's another bomb, he's going to be pissed off. Well, first he'd take cover and then be pissed off about it later. But as he looks down, turns out it's the walkie talkie Evelyn gave him, the one Cardinal had given to communicate with him. There's a tracker on the back of the walkie talkie and it's sending off a signal. The question is, what location is it sending the signal from?

* * *

Prometheus follows the signal of the walkie talkie after finding a tracker attached to the back of the device. The signal is coming from one of the buildings at the far side of Star City, on the roof. He reaches the building and climbs up to the roof. The signal is coming from another walkie talkie standing on the edge of the roof. Yet there's no one holding the device. Prometheus slowly approaches it and takes the device in his hands.

"I see you accepted my invitation," a woman voice says. Not through the walkie talkie this time. She's here. In person and standing being Prometheus.

"You tricked me," Prometheus growls without turning to face his deceiver.

"Don't take it personally," she says smoothly, "You are the one thing that triggers the Green Arrow since you did kill the love of his life."

Prometheus grabs one of his shurikens and twists around, quickly throwing it towards his deceiver. The shuriken is immediately grabbed in the gloved hand of a woman dressed in red. The shuriken is held in a tight grasp, the sharp tips penetrating through both fabric and flesh with blood now seeping out from the wounds. Prometheus takes a good look at the woman who instantly caught the shuriken he threw.

The woman is dressed in a burgundy uniform with a hood over her head and wearing a dark mask over her eyes which are green-blue. She also has brown hair that's in a bun. She looks a little like Thea Queen, Oliver's sister but this is not Thea Queen. He knows that Thea Queen is out of the city. And even Thea is not fast enough to catch the shuriken that fast. In fact, no one has ever stopped a shuriken from killing them. This is the first.

The woman looks down at her bleeding hand where the shuriken is still jabbed with the sharp tip coming through the back of her hand. Gritting her teeth, she pulls out the shuriken star from the palm of her hand. "Do you know how many times I stabbed my hands to build immunity to pain and how long it took me? 2 years which means I stabbed my hands more than 400 times and that's not even counting these little throwing stars of yours. They're toys compared to what others threw at me."

"You're Cardinal," Prometheus says in his usual chilling dark voice. However, this Cardinal woman doesn't look the least afraid of him. She simply gives the tiniest smile.

"Yes," she says. "...About what happened back there at Merlyn Global, like I said it wasn't personal. At least, not towards _you_. So, sorry." She looks up and down at him, as if examining him from head to toe. "I thought you'd be taller."

"What do you want?" he growls impatiently, taking out his sword.

"Exactly what you want," she says. "The Green Arrow, also Oliver Queen."

"Oliver Queen is mine!" Prometheus snaps.

"Like I don't know that," she says calmly, "You sought him out first. You want to kill him. I respect that you don't want anyone else killing him or getting in your way. But I want him dead as well. I want him to suffer just as you want him to suffer. Just like Evelyn Sharp wants him to suffer."

"So, Evelyn wasn't lying when she said you knew her identity," Prometheus says.

"I do. I also know the Green Arrow's identity. Spartan's identity. Black Canary's. Ragman's. Wild Dog's. Mr. Terrific - he should change his name, by the way," she continues on. "But anyway, I want in on your plans. I want help you make Oliver suffer for what he's done. He's been intoxicating this city and the people in it for far too long and I think it's time for this city to be detoxed from his supposed heroism."

"What makes you believe I need someone like you to assist? Do you really believe I will put my trust on a woman who tricked me into confronting the Green Arrow?"

Cardinal shakes her and continues speaking. "No, of course not. But you don't trust Evelyn either. You're so waiting for the right time she'll betray you and you'll kill her. Why do you think she hasn't betrayed you yet? She's terrified of you. I'm not." This doesn't seem to be convincing him so she continues training off. "Do you want to know how the Green Arrow found you? A biometric tracker that detects any living individual around the world that are under surveillance. It usually takes about an hour but I hacked into the Arrowcave's mainframe and made that one hour into seconds. The reason why I led you up there is because I wanted Oliver to see you... I disabled the biometric tracker in the cave's computer and blocked the computers with a cryptic code that will take days for them to decode. Even when they do so, it will cause all the computers to malfunction and explode in their faces like a cherry bomb. I bet you didn't know that until just now. As said, you need me. We work together, I can make sure the Green Arrow stops tracking you down. I can make him go on a wild goose chase while you continue with your plans -"

"Why would you want to alliance yourself with me against the Green Arrow?" he asks.

"We all know that Evelyn Sharp isn't smart and even if I must admit your computer skills are good, they're not impecable and certainly imperfect," she says, "Oliver Queen tore my life apart 5 years ago. He destroyed me and everyone I cared and loved. I want to return him the favour, just like you. If we agree to work together, you can have Felicity Smoak's body. But you will play by my rules."

"Oh really? And what will that be?"

"Well, for starters, I bring my own food. I don't know if you eat but I certainly do and I won't have you or Miss Sharp bring food that can be poisoned or drugged. So, no thank you," she says, "You will only have Felicity Smoak after we take down the Green Arrow. I will also bring my own laptop and change the passcodes every now and then just in case any of you try to hack it. If you do, a face recognition software will activate and try to scan you to see if it's me. Once it realizes you're an intruder, the computer will automatically release a virus that will destroy the system and electrocute the user as well as sending Evelyn's personal information to the Internet for everyone to see. You might not give a fuck about Evelyn but that classified information includes her working for you and she knows your identity. The SCPD would probably arrest her for that and interrogate her to extract the answers out of her and if that happens, you'll be forced to kill her. Again, I don't give a fuck about her and you probably don't either but I can do a lot of things to expose you with just a few clicks of a keyboard. But since we both want the same thing, I don't think that will be necessary."

"And if I say no?" he asks.

Cardinal scoffs at the question. "I'll find someone else. Deathstroke. Helix. Count Vertigo. The second one, not the first one. That guy is dead. Basically anyone who wants to destroy the Green Arrow. I was going to give my generous offer to Tobias Church but you crossed him off my list of options. But it won't be too long for me to find someone since the Green Arrow has more enemies than friends. It won't be convenient for you though since I'll be getting in your way and don't want me getting in your way, now do you?"

Her smirks fades as soon as Prometheus slowly takes a step forward and presses the end of his sword against her stomach. Cardinal doesn't even take a step back.

"Why not simply kill you here and now?" he threatens coldly.

"Then you will never have Felicity Smoak. Only I know where she's hidden," she says, "Without her, how are you going to torment Oliver?"

Prometheus simply stares at Cardinal, not saying anything but removes his blade from her.

"So, do we have a deal? Or are you going to throw another shuriken at me, which I will catch again and then use it to stab you in the face repeatedly until the potato sack you have for a mask gets covered with your blood and mashed with your crushed face? Your choice," she continues talking calmly while extending her hand towards him, her tone never becoming threatening or angry. It's unnerving.

"Very well," he says, taking her hand and shaking it.

Cardinal smirks once more. "Again, don't take this personally. This is just assuring you don't follow me."

She lets out a powerful scream and the wave of it sends Prometheus falling back.

It leaves him lying on the roof disoriented and his ears full of white sounds. When he looks up, the woman named Cardinal is already gone. This woman definitely has a personal agenda with Oliver Queen. Prometheus knows that if he wants to find out who Cardinal is, he would be forced to alliance himself with her and when she finally trusts him, she might reveal herself to him. That's when he will kill her.

Hidden in shadows a 20 feet away from where Cardinal stands, she watches Prometheus leaves and her red lips stretch out in a smirk. "Oh, wait till you see what I have in store for you, hon." And walks back into the shadows.

* * *

 ** _Earth-52_**

 ** _5 years ago_**

 ** _Star City Police Department..._**

 _" **This is Linda Park reporting to you live standing on the bridge where the four robbers of Star City National Bank are found dead, hanging upside down at the edge of the bridge and with arrows on their chest,** " she says, " **Chief of SCPD managed to bring the bodies in and confirmed that this is the work of infamous vigilante know as Black Arrow. This vigilante is still being hunted down by SCPD for his inhumane ways of playing judge, jury and executioner yet his whereabouts are still unknown**..." _

_"I honestly didn't think he'd be capable of killing bank robbers," Felicity said as she watched the news from behind her desk. She looked up to see none other than Slade Wilson walking towards her with two cups of coffee in his hands, dressed in a black police uniform and wearing his eyepatch that covers the horrific hole in his right eye._

 _" **I** did," Slade said gruffly before putting the cup of coffee on the desk in front of her, "He's killed more than 20 people in a month and some of the crimes aren't even that serious." _

_"He killed an old man three weeks ago for shoplifting. Come to Mama," she smiled as she took the cup in her hands. "Please tell me they didn't run out of mochalatte again."_

 _Slade chuckled in amusement before sitting next to her. "You're lucky. That's the last one they had. The shop is getting ready to shut down. The economy here is turning to shit."_

 _"I thought Damien was taking care of it," Felicity said._

 _"Mr. Darhk just became mayor, Felicity. It can't be done all in one day," he says, "It's going to take more than an election to save this city."_

 _Recently, Damien Darhk just won the election recently and was now mayor of Star City. He was the pastor of the church and a good man. Star City needed men like him and not some asshat behind the desk._

 _"How's Shado?" she then asked sadly._

 _Shado was Slade's wife. They got married after she, Slade, Sara Lance and Oliver Queen were rescued from an island called Lian Yu. Just recently, Shado was diagnosed with leukemia._

 _Slade sighed at the question. "Fighting. Let's just say that she's taking the news of having cancer better than I'm taking it."_

 _She put her hand on her shoulder to confront him. "She'll get better, Slade. Don't worry. Have faith."_

 _He chuckled and smiled at her softly. "You're right."_

 _Felicity raised her eyebrows. "Aren't I always? I'll stop by your apartment tomorrow and bring you guys lasagna. You better eat it or I kill you."_

 _Slade chuckled once more as he stood up from his seat. "I'd like to see you try, love. I might end up killing you first instead," he says, "I'm going to talk to Chief Lance for a moment. Don't drink my coffee while I'm away."_

 _"No promises."_

 _Slade left her desk and headed over to Chief Lance's office._

 _Felicity continued working on her computer, her frail fingers lightly drumming over the keyboards when she suddenly felt a presence in front of her. Thinking it was Slade, she looked up but was startled when she saw that it was millionaire playboy from the island Oliver Jonas Queen, son of Moira and deceased Robert Queen. Felicity felt sorry for the middle name. He looked a lot like his previous self before going missing in the sea, except that now he had a buzz cut hairstyle and a few scars on his face._

 _"Felicity Smoak?" he said._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Hi, I'm Oliver Queen," he introduced himself._

 _"Oh, of course, I know who you are. You're Mr. Queen and..."_

 _"No, Mr. Queen was my father."_

 _"Right, but he's dead...I mean he drowned, but you didn't, which means you can come down here to the IT department and listen to me babble..." Felicity trailed off awkwardly "...which will end in three, two, one..."_

 _"I was hoping you could help me with my laptop," Oliver gave her the said laptop. To Felicity's surprise, the laptop was covered in bulletholes. "I spilled some latte on it."_

 _ **Liar** , she thought. Oliver Queen was always the worst liar in the world and almost everyone knew it. "Really? Because these look like bulletholes." _

_"I was in a bad neighbourhood," he says. Felicity tilted her head to the side, completely unconvinced with Oliver's story. "Please."_

 _Felicity sighed. "Sure."_

 _"Oliver." Both he and Felicity turned their heads to find Slade standing there, glaring at the millionaire playboy. He didn't look at all happy to see Oliver. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I needed some help. My computer is damaged and they told me that Miss Smoak is the best IT expert I can find," he said._

 _"There are plenty of IT expert in the department," Slade said in a tone that clearly said he wanted Oliver to leave the police department. Right now._

 _"Not one like her," Oliver said while giving a charming. Felicity smiled back sweetly, despite the uneasiness she was feeling right now._

 _She looked at Slade. "It's okay, Slade. I can do this. Don't worry."_

 _There's a long eerie silence before Slade took a step towards Oliver. "I'll escort you out."_

 _Oliver gave Felicity one last smile before being led to the elevator by Slade._

 _Slade placed a firm hand on Oliver's shoulder. "First and final warning, kid. Don't get her involved in your shit."_

 _Oliver simply smirked at Slade. "Don't worry, my friend. I won't."_

 _However, that was a complete lie and Slade knew it. He knew Oliver would get Felicity involved in his mess, one way or another._

 _After work, Felicity returned to her apartment. She had a long day and wanted to go home and eat dinner with her beau. As she headed back to her apartment, her phone rang. She checked who was calling. It was her stepdad. Damien Darhk. She smiled and answered the phone call. "Hey, Dad."_

 _" **Hey, Felicity** ," he asked, " **How was work**?" _

_Felicity groaned in frustration. "It was a nightmare. Chief Lance is such a bossy pants. I was lucky he didn't force me to work late tonight. How's work going there at City Hall?"_

 _" **Like yours. A nightmare** ," he said, " **Constant calls and complaints on the Black Arrow's killing spree. I've only been in the office for two weeks and they expect me to know exactly what to do**." _

_"Well, Dad, as mayor, you're supposed to be the voice of the city, remember? You need to step up your game if you want to earn the city's respect," she said._

 _" **You're probably right. Listen, we're having dinner at your apartment on Saturday** ," he suddenly said. _

_Felicity's eyes widened when he said that and gulped nervously. "And by **we** , you mean...?" _

_" **You, me and your mother** ," Damien said, " **I hope that's not a problem**." _

_"No," she stammered, "There's no problem. I just didn't expect it since you told me you had a meeting on Saturday night."_

 _" **Yes, but I cancelled the meeting and changed the schedule since I can spend more time with you,"** he said **, "Besides, your mother has been begging to see you. So, do you think it's okay for us to have dinner together on Saturday**." _

_"I, um, sure," she said. She wished she could say **no** but it was too late. "Why not? What's the worse that can happen?" _

_" **Great** ," Damien said cheerfully, " **I'll see you soon, Felicity. I'll tell your mom about dinner when I get home**." _

_"Okay, Dad," she said as she finally stopped at the door of her apartment. "Night." She hung up her phone and put it back in her purse. Afterwards, she closed her eyes and let out a few curses. "Fuck. I'm finished. I'm dying. I'm so dead." Her stepfather didn't know. She was actually going to tell him after a month but it looked like she would have to tell him sooner during dinner. **He's going to kill me**. _

_Felicity entered her apartment, kicking off her heels and tossing her purse aside. She sighed and sat down on the sofa, more like slumped down on the sofa for she was exhausted as hell. She craned her neck around. Being behind a desk all day can really bring cramps around the neck and upper back._

 _She suddenly felt a pair of soft yet strong hands on her shoulders. When they began to massage the tense shoulder blades, Felicity let out a pleasurable hum, tilting her head around to give the hands more access._

 _"You're a magician," she hummed._

 _"Tough day?" a woman's voice asked._

 _Felicity sighed. "You have no idea." She looked over her shoulder to see the face of Sara Lance and smiled gratefully. "Better now."_

 _Sara smiled back and leaned down to kiss Felicity on the lips._

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **Bet you didn't see that one coming. lol. Of course, maybe you did but who knows.**

 **Anyways, thank you all for reading and I promise to bring another chapter once finals are over.**


	6. Announcement

**Hey guys, I'm back. And I'm happy to tell you all that I'm done with college for the summer. Now I will have more time to write my fanfictions. I really am sorry about not posting another chapter but college has been tough and I could only do one or two fanfics at a time. And when finals came along, I just froze completely. I could not write anything for the next two weeks or month. However you guys want to put it but like I said, sorry and I promise to write another chapter to my fanfictions very soon.**


	7. I'm Alive

For those who do not know this but my island got struck by Hurricane Maria so that's why I never got the opportunity to post a new chapter for none of my fanfictions. It's been a rocky road for me. My town is still getting the lampposts and cables repaired so there's still no electricity in my house. So far, I'm using the Wifi in Walmart but I won't be posting for the moment until the power in my house comes back. Also, I've been having a complicated time with my parents getting divorced and shit so yeah, another reason why. I will return to the fanfictions soon. I promise. I just need to wait for the power in my house to come back and hope things will return to normal. Anyways, thank you followers for your love and support on my stories. I really appreciate and don't worry, I'll be back with more awesome chapters. Until then enjoy the previous chapters and other fanfictions written by other movie and TV fans.


	8. Good News!

Good news guys. The electricity in my house is back. Internet is still being a bitch but I am still getting back into the whole fanfiction thing! I really hope to write for you all again very soon.


End file.
